Project-A
by Gamer100
Summary: Sonic is missing after losing Amy Rose the only person he loved, but Eggman has hatched a new plan. And now Sonic's friends need him now more than ever but will Sonic be able to do anything. Sequel to Chaotic Battle, Update: new ending
1. Chapter 1: Hero no more

**Hero No More**

**Welcome to Project-A the sequel to Chaotic Battle (if you haven't read it read it or you may get lost) besides enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: don't own any characters or locations.**

A hooded figure watches Station Square, from the top a skyscraper at night. The figure sees a three masked human men rob a bank, firing their guns at the police chasing them, in their cars. The figure takes a few steps back, then runs to the edge and jumps off the building. He lands on the road, kneeling looking down, knowing the masked men coming his way in their car. The car gets closer and closer he then hears the men shouting.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY" but he doesn't move, instead he gets angry. He feels power roaring in him as a dark aura surrounds him. The figure didn't need to scream the transformation had already finished. He gets up and looks up at the car approaching. But he also sees a pink hedgehog on the hood of the car, the figure shakes his head and when he looked again she was gone. The car was only metres away from the figure, so he summoned a yellow energy in his hand and yelled.

"CHAOS SPEAR" the figure launched the yellow energy into the car, it lost control and crashed into a pole. The car was wreaked, one of the masked men open the car door and fell on the road. He groaned in pain and his suit was torn, the figure snickered at how pathetic it was. The hooded figure walked slowly to the man, the man looked up at him still on the floor.

"What are you?" he asked in pain, the figure knelt down next to him.

"Dark. I am Dark" with that, he stood up and the figure disappeared, leaving the men to the police. But a crimson hedgehog who witnessed the whole thing, was on the skyscraper the figure jumped off of. Shadow pressed a button on his inhibitor rings and brought his mouth close to it.

"Tails its Shadow. I found him. I found Sonic"

Dark Sonic reappeared on top of abandoned factory, where he lived. He took off his hood and chucked it on his or you could say his bed. And turned his fur back to blue, his quills go down and his eyes came back. The former blue hero heard a notice behind him, he turned around and spindashed the intruder. Sonic landed on top of the intruder and held his fist out. But put it back when he saw it was Tails.

"Ta-ills?" Sonic asked, stunned it was him. "Hey Sonic" Tails smiled, glad to see his best friend ok, Sonic got off Tails and fell back on the floor shocked. Tails got up and held his hand out to Sonic. "I think the three of us need to talk" Sonic grabbed Tails's hand and got up he then looked at Tails confused. "The three of us?" Sonic said puzzled. He then saw Shadow walking up next to Tails with the same emotionless face and crossed his arms.

"It's been five months Faker, and yet you go play vigilante while we clean up the Doctors mess. What happened?" Shadow asked, Sonic looked down in shame.

"I can't" Sonic said, Shadow looked at him angry "Can't what?!" Shadow yelled "Can't be there for your friends, can't face the fact that Amy's dead?! Or can't tell us the fact that you're using that thing inside you?!" Sonic punched Shadow in the jaw.

"ONE, I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU BY NOT FACING YOU GUYS!" Sonic snapped "TWO, 'THAT THING' HAS BEEN CONTROLLED BY ME. AND THREE, YOU DON'T GET TO TALK ABOUT AMY, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED HER!" Shadow looked down in shame.

"Sonic we're worried about you, we NEED you" Tails begging.

"Sorry little buddy, I can't" Sonic said "I'm done being Sonic the hedgehog" Shadow held out a folder to Sonic, Sonic looked at it confused.

"What's that?" Sonic asked.

"You want to see it trust me, Faker" Shadow said, Sonic took the folder and opened it. "Tails took it at the last battle with Dr. Eggman" Sonic opened it and looked at the pictures. Sonic eyes widened with shock, he nearly fainted when he saw it. It was….Amy.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" Sonic yelled.

"We don't know. One moment Knuckles, Silver, Shadow and I were fighting Eggman." Tails explained "And then that's when the shit hit the fan"

**A Week Ago**

Eggman's robots were surrounding them, with Eggman in his Egg mobile above them. Shadow and Silver looked at each over and nodded, knowing what to do. Tails knowing full well what was going to happen lifted Knuckles and flew out of there. Suddenly the Chaos Emeralds appeared and started circling Shadow and Silver. They clenched their bodies and let the power flow through them. Shadow and Silver turned yellow and glowed. Quickly they flew through the robots surrounding them. The robots exploded, Shadow and Silver stopped turning back into their true forms. They looked at Eggman.

"It's over Eggman" Silver shouted to Eggman, still in his Egg mobile. Eggman just smiled wickedly.

"Oh, on the contrary. Today I have a weapon say hello to Project-A" Eggman pointed to plane which flew above them and ejected a pod which landed in front of Shadow and Silver. Tails and Knuckles ran next to Shadow and Silver, and prepared for a fight. The pod opened and a pink hedgehog came out, with rage burning in her eyes, Shadow recognized her immediately.

"A-Amy?" Shadow asked shocked. He looked at Eggman enraged "What did you do!" Shadow yelled.

"Well you're about to find out" Eggman looked at Amy "Amy attack!" Tails noticed Amy looked differently too. Her red dress was replaced with red battle armour. Amy charged at Shadow with her hammer in her hands and swung at Shadow. Shadow went flying and landed with sheer force into the ground. Silver tried to hit her with his telekinetic blasts but she dodged them all and whacked Silver right into Shadow.

"Amy!" Knuckles yelled. Amy looked at him "That's enough!" Amy ignored him, she ran to Knuckles and hit him straight in the face with her hammer. Knuckles fell back right into Tails, Amy walked to Shadow and lifted him up by the throat and started choking him.

"Where is Sonic?" Amy demanded. Shadow just stared her down, he teleported behind her and clenched his body.

"CHAOS BLAST" Shadow released the red energy, Amy flew straight over Silver and the others. Tails got up and helped Knuckles up and Shadow helped Silver up as well. Tails pressed a button on his glove, suddenly his Tornado landed right in front of them. "Go. Go." Shadow yelled, getting the others in. Tails got into the cockpit and lifted the plane up in the air.

"I think we're good" Knuckles said, looking behind.

"Yeah. But what about Amy?" Tails asked still shocked about seeing her "Shadow?" Shadow thought for a second and answered.

"We save her" Silver looked at Shadow confused.

"How?"

"We find Sonic"

**Present Time**

"…..and that's what happened" Tails finishing what happened a week ago "we've spent six days trying to find you Sonic" Sonic couldn't believe it, he saw her die, 'How was this possible?' Sonic thought.

"But Shadow shot her, she was dead" Sonic said. Tails brought up a holographic computer with Amy's body on it and genetic coding.

"Listen Faker, that body we buried was a robot" Shadow explained, Sonic eyes widened "the robot was so real even Omega couldn't scan the difference" Sonic now was confused and started pacing.

"Wait, how do you know this?" Sonic asked still pacing

"We sent Silver and Knuckles, to see where we cremated her" Tails said, turning off the computer "We only found robot parts" Tail said looking sad.

"It's bad enough I see Amy and I know she's not there!" Sonic putting his face in his hands "now she's not dead"

"Sonic we've tracked Amy's vitals to the crazy forest"

"Crazy forest?"

"Yes, it says that people who go in the forest come out insane" Tails explained

"So Faker, you going with me to get Amy?" Shadow asked crossing his arms. Sonic looked up at him and cracked his knuckles.

"Hell yeah"

**What will they find in the Crazy Forest? Will Sonic's dark side be controlled? And will Amy be saved?**

**P.S. I came up with Crazy Forest. Not the best name but you know.**

**Please review**

**Gamer100 out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting your sanity

**Fighting your sanity**

**Disclaimer: don't own characters or locations the only thing I came up with was Crazy Forest**

**Summary: Sonic and Shadow are headed to Crazy Forest they can find Amy but what will happen?**

Shadow and Sonic approach the Crazy Forest. The trees were giant and they were everywhere, there was only one pathway and it was narrow. The pathway was dark but not enough for them to not see anything. Sonic looked at the pathway wearing his hood. Shadow however was looking at the trees making sure nothing would sneak up on them. Sonic turned to face Shadow.

"We should've brought Tails" Sonic remarked, mad about the yellow fox not being there.

"Hmph, Faker focus we came for Amy and you know she's dangerous" Shadow said, still looking at the trees.

"Is that why you brought the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic said "you don't fool me Shadow" Shadow looked at Sonic.

"It's just a precaution" Shadow said "trust me, if you saw what Amy could do you'd do the same thing"

"Just to be safe give them to me" Sonic demanded, Shadow crossed his arms and arched his brow "Shadow just do it" Shadow hesitated but he summoned them and gave them to Sonic.

"We're wasting time lets go" Shadow walked in the forest, Sonic following. They wandered the forest for hours maybe more. Suddenly a tree fell down between the two hedgehogs.

"Faker you alright?" Shadow called over the tree.

"Yeah I'm good" Sonic called back "I'll be over this tree in a minute" Sonic was about jump over the tree but he heard a crunching noise. Sonic looked to see it was a tree next to him and it was heading towards him. Sonic dodged the tree, but he heard more crunching noises from the trees around him.

"Oh crap" Sonic then heard Shadow's voice.

"Sonic RUN!" Shadow yelled. Sonic ran, as the tress fell just behind him and as he ran more tress started falling. He kept running until he came to a small circled area, surrounded by trees and grass covering the ground. Sonic felt like he was in an arena. He was about to turn back but a tree fell in front of the only exit.

"Damn it!" Sonic cursed. Suddenly he heard a voice that was very familiar.

"Sonic" the voice said. It sounded like a girl but Sonic hoped it wasn't who it thought it was. Sonic turned slowly and saw Amy but it wasn't the Amy that attacked Shadow and the others. This Amy was in her usual red dress, that's when Sonic realised she wasn't real.

"You're not real. You're not real" Sonic said shaking his head.

"Oh but I am" Amy said, walking to Sonic "I've always been real. IN YOUR MIND" Amy kicked Sonic in the gut, making him go flying straight into the tree behind him. Sonic fell back on the ground on all fours, Amy once again walked to Sonic. He looked up at her.

"Amy wouldn't have done that" Sonic growled. Amy punched him in the jaw, he fell back on the floor, this time on his back.

"How would you know" Amy snarled, Sonic jumped up and tried to punch her, but she grabbed it and held it there "after all you're the one who kept running away from her" Sonic glared at her and then tried to punch her with his other hand but she quickly blocked that one too and head butted him. Sonic stumbled backward.

"I did it to protect her!" Sonic yelled trying to punch her but ultimately Amy made him fall on the ground.

"A lot of good that did" Amy snapped "the only thing you did was reject her. But secretly you were daydreaming about her. And when Tails finally gets into your head you should tell he-" but before Amy could finish, Sonic spindashed her onto the floor she lands on her back, but Amy still looks up at Sonic "and when Tails finally gets into your head you should tell her, Shadow sends you a message saying he has Amy" Sonic summoned the Chaos Emeralds. The Emeralds started circling Sonic very quick, but instead of yellow energy a dark energy surrounds Sonic. Suddenly Dark Sonic leaps out of Sonic's body and stand right in front of him, Dark Sonic smiles wickedly, as the Chaos Emeralds land next to Sonic.

"Thank you Sonic" Dark Sonic said, bowing "you have released me" Sonic didn't know what to say 'did Dark Sonic just come out of my body' Sonic thought "I see your confused, allow me to explain. Ever since you used me back at the reunion I've gradually gotten more powerful"

"So you did talk to me when we rescued Rouge and Omega" Sonic said still confused. Dark Sonic nodded.

"Indeed. After you left the funeral and decided to go vigilante, I was getting stronger" Sonic was now ashamed of him using Dark Sonic 'Shadow was right I've created a monster' Sonic thought. "But there was a problem. I needed enough energy to leave your body and the only way to do that is to use the seven Chaos Emeralds" Sonic looked down at the Emeralds "all I had to do is wait. Now then, I'm going to find Eggman and join him" Sonic eyes jolted wide open.

"What?!"

"You see my quarrel is against you. You've always tried to be the 'good guy' but evil always is there no matter what" Dark Sonic wasn't aware but Shadow was in the tree behind him waiting to pounce "so why beat him when you can join him"

"You're not leaving" Sonic said holding his fists up "not without a fight" Dark Sonic laughed.

"Hmmm, as much as I'd like to but I think you have your hands full dealing with your own mind so I'm leaving" Sonic then remembered the fake Amy. Suddenly Amy came in and whacked Sonic with her hammer. Shadow out of nowhere, spindashed Amy into the tree. Shadow got out his gun "You're not real" Shadow fired his gun at Amy, bullet holes appeared on Amy's chest but no blood. The bullet holes disappeared into her chest, Amy just smiled.

"Oh, if it isn't the murderer" Amy smiled, Shadow teleported behind her and said those special words.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow let out the red energy, which sent Amy flying. Shadow looked over to Dark Sonic to see that he was fighting Sonic. Amy then swung her hammer at Shadow but he rolled out the way, to where the emeralds were and picked up the green emerald.

Sonic tried to spindash Dark Sonic but he kept dodging until he let out a Chaos Spear at Sonic, which made Sonic fall to the ground. Dark Sonic was about to fire another Chaos Spear at Sonic but a yellow light tackled Dark Sonic and released him to a tree. The yellow light lowered to Sonic and appeared to Super Shadow. Sonic looked over to see the fake Amy tied to a tree, and Amy trying to get free. Dark Sonic started to fly out of the forest but stopped before he left.

"I'll be back and when I return I'll kill you all" and with that Dark Sonic flew into the blue sky. Sonic got up and looked at Super Shadow.

"Do you want to get out of here Faker?" Sonic almost smiled.

"I've had enough of this place to last a life time" Sonic sarcastically said. Shadow chuckled.

"Alright let's go I see that you're not crazy yet" Shadow joked, as he turned back to normal. But a hammer to the face launched Shadow to the floor. Sonic recognized the hammer, but a figure started walking to Sonic. Sonic was ready for a fight but the figure revealed to be someone in a red battle suit, the helmet had a blue visor and was scanning Sonic.

"Who are you? And where did you get that hammer" Sonic questioned, hoping to god that it wasn't who he thought it was. The figure slowly moved its hands to its helmet and removed it, revealing someone that made Sonic lower his fists.

"Amy?"

**What will Sonic do? Will Amy return to Sonic? Will they get out of Crazy Forest alive?**

**Please review, favourite or follow and I will post new chapter soon**

**Thanks for reading Gamer 100 out**


	3. Chapter 3: Incomplete

**Incomplete**

**Disclaimer: don't own characters or locations the only thing I came up with was Crazy Forest.**

**A/N: Hey guys Gamer 100 here for an update. So far I've only done two chapters and already I've got four favourites so that's more than my whole first story, so thanks guys. And regarding Project-A I plan on doing eight or more chapters and after this I plan on making a Sonic and the black knight story so look out for that. And I would also like to give a shout out to my bro who actually inspired me to write fanfictions his youtube channel is Super Cosmo Prower look him up he does AMVS and I swear you won't be disappointed. But enough about that lets go to the story.**

**Important: This is to all the people who've had their heart torn apart by someone you cared for.**

**Summary: Sonic and Shadow went into Crazy Forest to find the real Amy Rose but they ended up fighting an Amy formed from Sonic's mind and Dark Sonic was released because of the Chaos Emeralds and Sonic is now looking at the real Amy.**

Sonic keeps looking at her, unable to keep his eyes off her. Amy is staring at Sonic as well but she has no idea what he's thinking. Her green eyes are staring at Sonic with a sense of purpose. She knows her orders destroy Sonic the hedgehog and return to Eggman, but what's stopping her. Sonic slowly walks up to her and caresses her cheek.

"Amy" Sonic manages to say, breathless by just looking at her. Amy doesn't know why but she feels her heart flutter, but she ignores it. Amy grabs Sonic's hand, that's caressing her cheek and holds it and she smiles, Sonic smiles back. They both start to get closer and closer, their start to lean their heads close as they close their eyes. But Amy stops and opens her eyes which made Sonic do the same, he looked at Amy confused. She smiled wickedly and leaned close to his ear.

"Sorry lover boy" Amy whispered. Amy swung her hammer at Sonic with her other hand and made Sonic land on Shadow. Sonic know enraged that he had been tricked, thought that maybe he could talk some sense into her. Sonic got off Shadow and got up.

"Amy, this isn't you" Sonic yelled. Amy's only reply was her swinging her hammer at him, but he kept dodging "Listen Amy, you're the nicest, most generous person I've ever met you wouldn't do this" Amy didn't listen she just kept swinging the hammer at him. But suddenly, pain shot through her as she was hit by a yellow light, she went flying into the tree behind her and fell back on the ground. She looked up to see it was Shadow. She wasted no time, she jumped up and ran to Shadow and punched him in the jaw, Shadow looked at Amy and punched back. They started to trade blows, they punched and kicked some landing, some blocked but Sonic had enough. Sonic curled up into a ball and started spinning, he then spindashed Amy with a lot of force that made her fall face flat on the ground.

"Amy, stop this now" Sonic demanded, not wanting to hurt her. Amy smiled and looked up.

"Not until my mission is complete" Amy got up and ran at Sonic and Shadow raising her hammer prepared to swing. But explosions went in front of her which made her drop her hammer and made her do a back flip to avoid the blast. She looked up to see Tails in the Tornado with Knuckles and Silver. The Tornado landed behind Sonic and Shadow, the trio got out and prepared for a fight. Amy got up, knowing she wasn't going to win she jumped on the tree behind her and started jumping tree to tree getting away from them. Shadow was about to chase after her but Sonic held his hand to his chest stopping him.

"No. She's MINE" Sonic said. Shadow nodded understanding, Sonic jumped in the tree and started jumping tree to tree chasing after the girl he loved or still loves Sonic wasn't sure what anymore.

An hour later

He kept jumping but he couldn't see her, hell Sonic lost sight of her ages ago, but the darkness of the forest didn't help him. Suddenly he saw a light at the end of the forest. The light got closer and closer and closer until he couldn't feel the branches on his shoes. Sonic landed on his knees and grunted in pain, he looked up to see he was in a grass field and no sign of Amy. He slammed his fist on the ground and one tear fell down his cheek and fell on the floor.

"Wow did you miss me that much" Sonic looked up and saw Amy, a part of Sonic felt glad while the other part wanted to rip her a new one. Sonic got up knowing he couldn't fight her anymore, so he raised his arms up to his side.

"Just do it" Sonic said, Amy arched he brow.

"Do what?" Amy knew what he meant but she wanted to hear him say it.

"Kill me" Amy was surprised she didn't know the great Sonic the hedgehog would want to die "I'm done, I have nothing to live for" even Amy was shocked Sonic would say that "I'm done chasing after you. I buried you, I said goodbye and I stopped being a hero" Amy walked over to Sonic, curious about what he knew about her.

"How do you know me?" Amy asked. Sonic put his arms down, knowing she wasn't interested in killing him now.

"No surprise Eggman wiped your brain clean" Sonic looked at Amy "I saved you from Metal Sonic when I was younger. We've been friends ever since then you were….. you loved me" Amy was shocked at that last part but Sonic continued "You've helped me many times and tried to hit me with that hammer of yours" he chuckled "and five months ago you died over a misunderstanding, you died in my arms and you died trying to stop a fight" Amy was surprised but she had a mission to complete.

"Thank you for telling me" Amy then punched Sonic in the stomach, Sonic fell on the floor. But Amy wasn't done, she pushed Sonic on his back and got on top of him and started to punch him. She kept punching but Sonic wasn't done yet. He flipped her over on her back, Sonic got on top and held his fist out but he couldn't punch her 'dammit she may be evil but I still care for her. I'm an idiot' Sonic thought. Amy took the opportunity she pushed him to the side which made them go rolling down the hill , as they were rolling they were wrestling for dominance. When they reached the bottom of the hill Sonic was on top of Amy and their noses were touching, their lips inches apart. They looked into each overs eyes they leaned in and closed their eyes, suddenly their lips touched. Amy knew this was wrong but she couldn't pull away. Sonic deepened the kiss and he felt like he was floating on air. They soon broke apart panting heavily but they realised what they were doing Amy pushed Sonic off her and started running and then she disappeared. Sonic was left alone but he realised something.

"Amy is still in there, if she wasn't she'd kill me then" Sonic whispered. Sonic then saw the Tornado in the air and started waving, knowing Shadow was going to kill him for letting Amy go.

Eggman's Base

Amy knelt down before Eggman, she could tell Eggman wasn't pleased.

"You failed Project-A" Eggman said disappointed "You didn't kill Sonic or his friends and you lost your weapon" Amy didn't want to say anything to enrage Eggman further. Eggman then surprisingly smiled "But we did get a new ally" Amy raised her head and looked at Eggman confused "I present to you… Dark Sonic" suddenly Dark Sonic appeared next to Eggman smiling wickedly

"Lets go kill us a hedgehog" Dark Sonic said, summoning a yellow light in his hands.

**What will Sonic and friends do next? Will they defeat Eggman and Dark Sonic? And will they get Amy back?**

**Hope you guys like this chapter and sorry for long introduction will post new chapter hopefully soon.**

**Gamer 100 out.**


	4. Chapter 4: A messed up life

**A messed up life**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters or locations**

**A/N: Sorry guys the first part of the chapter going to be mainly about Sonic and his memories sorry if you don't like it but I think it's important to the story.**

**Summary: Sonic is contemplating his life but someone interrupts while Tails and the others try to track Amy's vitals again.**

His right foot hits the ground, then the left against the pavement, in Station Square. And continues as the hedgehog runs seeing images and memories of the girl he lost.

**Flashback**

The sun shines on the water of the ocean, as Sonic and his friends enjoy a day's rest at the beach. Amy, Cream, Cheese and Tails are in the water splashing each over. Knuckles is seen on a nearby rock with Rouge and Shadow, with Rouge daring Knuckles to dive in. Omega is seen standing watching the others, making sure everyone is safe. Silver and Blaze are on the sand laying on their beach towels, talking and sunbathing. While Sonic is secretly watching Amy under the shade of a palm tree, with his right foot on the tree and his arms crossed but smiling. He stares at Amy intently watching her continue to splash Cream, Cheese and Tails. Watching her laugh and giggle 'She's so beautiful' Sonic thinks, but a splash interrupts his thoughts. He looks over to Knuckles to see he was in the water yelling.

"HEY! SHADOW YOU PUSHED ME!" Knuckles yelled still in the water, Shadow just grinned and snickered, while Rouge was laughing uncontrollably, at the echidna. Sonic just looks back at Amy but sees her looking back smiling, he quickly looks away embarrassed but didn't let Amy see.

**Flashback end**

Sonic the felt water patting his blue fur, he looked up into grey sky and saw rain coming down faster and faster. But Sonic kept running trying to think straight, unable to get Amy out of his mind. Sonic keeps running until he comes to a street that looks like the one he met Amy in Spagonia when he was the Werehog.

**Flashback**

Sonic was walking down the street with his new friend Chip. Sonic was in his Werehog form, as it was the brink of night. The streetlight brushed against Sonic's fur. Sonic was thinking about his mission and how he was going stop Dark Gaia and Eggman. But his train of thought stopped when a familiar pink hedgehog yelled "I found you Sonic!" and smothered his now furry chest with a hug.

"Oh Sonic, I've been looking for you forEVER" Amy said happily, as she snuggled her head against Sonic's chest. Though Sonic was happy to see her, he was starting to get annoyed by the girl's antics.

"H-hey let me go!" Sonic demanded. While Chip just watched Sonic confused.

"Heh heh, you're crazy if you think you can get away from…. Amy Rose… and….ummmmm" Amy looked up at Sonic weirdly and then backed away thinking she found the wrong hedgehog. "Who are you?" Sonic couldn't answer as he was pushed back by Amy. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry" Amy apologized, as she turned around "That's so strange I could've sworn it was him" Sonic and Chip just looked at each other confused, Amy turned around and smiled "anyway I'm really sorry, well see ya later" and with that Amy waved and ran off, Sonic reached out wanting to tell her he was Sonic, but she was already gone. For some reason he felt sad that she didn't recognize her, even in this form he felt someone would've recognized him.

"Well that was weird, how come that girl didn't know you were you Sonic? I mean you are kinda… uh you know and ah these guys" Chip said making teeth out of his fingers. That only made Sonic sadder, they all thought he was a monster, sometimes being a hero was the worst. Sonic hung his head low and started walking away from Chip. Chip chased after Sonic probably trying to cheer him up, but all Sonic could hear were his thoughts. 'Why am I sad? Amy's tried to marry me more times than my ring collection. Unless…..no no way, I don't like her…..or do I'

**End of Flashback**

Sonic stood in the street the night that changed him, the night that he fell for Amy. He started running again, he jumped on the streetlight and leaped on the roof of a building. A splash of water scattered all around as he landed on the roof. Sonic looked up at the moon with the rain hitting his blue fur, the moon was shining he smiled as he remembers all the fun Sonic's had with all his friends. Sonic continued to look at the moon, but he saw a flash of blue and realised what it was and tried to run but it hit him. The blast knocked Sonic back but he kept his footing. Sonic looked at his attacker to only see dust and two red eyes. Sonic just rolled his eyes in annoyance, he was so tired of this shit.

"All right come out, I know your there" Sonic was ready for his attacker 'probably an Eggman robot' Sonic thought. Sonic's attacker came out of the dust, it was one of Sonic's greatest rivals and enemies "Metal Sonic?" Sonic gasped. The blue robot scanned Sonic and then made a beeping sound.

"Target Acquired: Sonic The Hedgehog" Metal Sonic beeped.

"Well done, Metal Sonic" a dark voice said. Sonic turned around and saw Dark Sonic, suddenly lighting struck behind him, which lit up the sky "hello Sonic" Sonic growled.

"You" Sonic snarled. Dark Sonic grinned and stepped to the side to see Amy, Sonic clenched his fists. Amy walked next to Dark Sonic, her foot hitting every puddle on the way. Sonic knew where this was going, so he started it. Sonic jumped and curled up into a ball and headed for Dark but was stopped by Amy who punched him to Metal. Metal then proceeded to kick him in the gut and forcing him to the ground. Sonic rolled on the wet ground until he came to a halt. Sonic got up with his fur bruised and scarred, but he stumbled and fell on his knee, Dark Sonic laughed.

"How pathetic. You can't even fend for yourself" Sonic growled.

"Shut….. Up you little piece of crap!" Dark was surprised at Sonic's words "You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me!" Sonic got up and held his fists out "So one piece of advice…. Shut the hell up" Sonic ran at Dark but Amy stood in front of him, Sonic didn't want to but he spiral kicked her. Amy fell back onto the ground, Sonic stopped "I'm sorry" Sonic whispered just loud enough so Amy could hear, but Sonic kept running at Dark. The rain still splashing against his face, Dark just stood there and waited until Sonic got close, then Dark said it.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" The world went slow, as did Sonic but Dark took this opportunity and raised his hand near Sonic's face "CHAOS SPEAR!" the blasts hit Sonic as time went back to normal. Sonic landed with full force on the ground, Sonic was on his back and he was bleeding in multiple places, but it wasn't bad…..yet. Metal, Amy and Dark stood above him, Dark knelt down "now tell me where is Amy's hammer. Tell us and we'll let you live" Sonic looked at him angry.

" Go. To. HELL" Sonic spat at Dark's face. Dark wiped the spit off his face, then got up, he laughed a bit then he kicked Sonic in the rib, Sonic screamed in pain. Dark looked at Metal Sonic.

"Finish him" Metal nodded and changed his hand to a blade. He was about to strike against Sonic but a blue force field made Metal stumble back. The villains looked up to see Shadow, Silver and Knuckles together on the building across. Shadow suddenly disappeared and reappeared on top of the building that the villains were on. Silver hovered over, while Knuckles just jumped over to the roof. The two teams were glaring at each over, with Dark Sonic, Metal Sonic and Amy on one side, while Shadow, Silver and Knuckles were on the opposite side. Shadow teleported above Dark Sonic and kicked him which made Dark fall forward but started hovering which caught him. Amy was about to punch Shadow, but was stopped by Knuckles grabbing her fist.

"I don't think so" Knuckles said. Amy did a back flip kick into Knuckles face which caused him to stumble but stayed on his feet. Metal's shoulder guards lifted up to reveal missiles, which he fired, Silver just smiled and lifted up a force field. To which the missiles hit the force field but left Silver unhurt in a cloud of dust. While the rest were fighting Sonic was unconscious from the pain and started having a dream.

**Dream**

Sonic was standing in Green Hill Zone, which seemed empty, no animals, and no nothing. Suddenly another Sonic came out of nowhere and looked like the attire he wore in his journey to the Arthurian world. Suddenly more Sonic's came out, the Werehog, Riders, Darkspine, Dark Sonic, Classic Sonic. They surrounded him.

"What the hell?" Sonic was confused. Classic gasped at his language, which made Dark Sonic and Darkspine chuckle at Classic's reaction "ok what is going on?" Sonic asked.

"We are different versions of you" Riders Sonic said. Sonic just scratched his head. The Werehog just sighed.

"We are memories of you and your past powers combined" the Werehog explained.

"And we've been in your body for quite some time now. Just waiting until you need us" Arthurian Sonic said.

"Ok, but what's Dark Sonic doing here didn't he leave?" Sonic questioned.

"That was just his mind, without that using Dark is fine" Darkspine answered.

"Can you help me?" Sonic asked.

"It's why we're here idiot" Dark said shunning Sonic.

"Yes we can. We will give you full control of us, use it wisely" Arthurian Sonic said. Just as soon as he finished the Sonic's disappeared.

**End of Dream**

Metal was on his knees, badly injured, his armour cracked in multiple places. Amy was the same but standing, panting heavily, and cracks in her battle armour. Dark was bruised and was panting heavily, same with Shadow, Silver and Knuckles. They were about to go again but Sonic threw Caliburn in the between the teams and walked to Shadow and the others and grabbed Caliburn. Dark grinned.

"Well Sonic, are you ready?" Sonic started twirling Caliburn, then he pointed him at the villains.

"Yeah we're ready. To kick your ass"

**Nothing like rude language to end a chapter. Anyway hope you enjoyed please review, follow and favourite.**

**Gamer 100 out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fight for your life

**Fight for your life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters**

**Summary: Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Knuckles are about to face off against Dark Sonic, Metal Sonic and Amy where Sonic now is able to control the powers he's gained over the years but will it be enough?**

Lighting struck again, in the dark cloudy night the rain pouring down and the two teams about to collide with each over. Sonic tightened his grip on Caliburn, the sword's words echoed in his mind 'Sir Sonic, remember your training' Sonic nodded. Metal Sonic, on the other side turned his hand into a blade and prepared for the battle. Sonic looked to his right as, Silver and Knuckles nodded at Sonic, they were ready. Sonic looked over to Shadow and he nodded. Dark Sonic spoke up.

"Kind of unfair, you have one more person" Dark pointed out.

"And you should know that we don't give a damm" Shadow growled. Dark smiled, as he gave a nod to Amy, she nodded back and pressed a button on her glove. Silver raised his hand, threatening to unleash a telekinetic blast.

"What did you do?!" Silver yelled.

"Evened the odds" Dark smiled.

Suddenly a blue liquid appeared next to Dark and started to take a form of a foe they've face before….. Chaos. The heroes were shocked they hadn't seen Chaos since they defeated him. Chaos has been missing for a while. Tikal just took him and disappeared, but now he's back and siding with Eggman. Chaos just stared blankly with his green eyes at the heroes. Knuckles looked at Chaos, he looked the same at least in his zero form anyway, but then Knuckles saw it. At the back of Chaos's brain there was an antenna, which was blinking a red light. At that moment Knuckles went looked at his friends.

"Guys there's an antenna at the back of his brain!" Knuckles told his friends. Sonic looked up at the soaked Dark.

"In slaving your allies Dark or was he never your ally to begin with" Sonic called. Dark smirked.

"Eggman offered both him and Tikal a chance to join him willingly" Dark hovered over to Amy "Just like Amy" everyone turned their heads in shock, except Amy.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked confused.

"Well she had a chance to join Eggman before we sealed her in a capsule, but she refused and attacked him. But of course he won and we redirected her to kill you" Sonic now angered looked down and clutched Caliburn. His soaked fur began go black and his quills spiked and a dark aura surrounded Sonic "Well this should be fun" Sonic held out Caliburn to Shadow.

"Shadow take Caliburn" Sonic said in his now dark voice.

"Are you sure?" Shadow asked. Sonic nodded.

"In this form I AM a living weapon" Shadow took the sword, Sonic turned to the villains and started levitating signalling he was ready. The villains charged at the heroes, the heroes also charged at the villains. The teams collided with each other. Shadow was having a sword fight with Metal and were trading swings, Silver and Dark were using their powers against each other, and Knuckles and Chaos were fighting hand-to-hand. But that left two people Sonic and Amy, Sonic was firing Chaos Spears at Amy but she kept evading them. Amy jumped in the air in front of Sonic and tried to land a punch on him, but Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and violently threw her to the chimney behind him. But Amy managed to instead jump off the chimney and head right toward Sonic and prepared to fight, but Sonic knew what to do and smiled.

"CHAOS CONTROL" Sonic yelled. And suddenly time slowed down, taking the opportunity he tackled Amy and restrained her against the chimney. Time went back to normal, Amy looked around for a minute wondering what happened, and then she looked at Sonic. Sonic was panting heavily and he was still in his Dark form, Amy tried to get free but he held her arms down tight, but then she had an idea. Amy using all of her strength managed to her hands free long enough to pull Sonic in close and kiss him. Sonic blank eyes went wide open he tried to resist but he gave in and kissed back. The rain poured down their faces as they kissed but this kiss felt darker, twisted even, but they didn't stop as they kissed with their dark sides.

"CHAOS SPEAR" Dark Sonic cried. The yellow bolts of light came at Silver but he put up a force field to block the attack. Dark growled then flew angrily at Silver. Silver at the last second fired a telekinetic blast at Dark, but Dark teleported through it and tackled Silver. Dark grabbed by the neck and started levitating up until Silver couldn't touch the floor "you know Silver, you're a man out of time and out of life. I don't know why you, Shadow or Knuckles even bother to fight me" Silver gagged in response "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Dark loosened his grip on Silver's neck so he could speak.

"I said, Shadow taught me a few things on how to fight you including this. CHAOS BLAST" Silver yelled. Dark was knock back by the red energy and rolled onto the floor, Dark looked up at Silver and saw him levitating above him. Dark got up on one knee and wiped his mouth, and when he looked at his glove and he saw blood "now it's getting fun" Dark laughed.

Shadow grunted as he swung Caliburn at Metal Sonic, Metal blocked it with his own blades. Metal swung his right sword at Shadow, but Shadow teleported behind Metal and slashed his back. Metal's back armour was sliced in two "hah" Shadow mocked, but Metal's armour just joined back together and left no scratches at all, as Metal turned around facing Shadow. Shadow just angrily started twirling Caliburn and in his left hand got his gun out "grrrrr why can't you just die".

Knuckles punched Chaos but it went straight through Chaos, Knuckles kept punching but the punches just went through Chaos. Chaos then grabbed Knuckles's fist and then blasted him with water, which made Knuckles go flying onto the ground. Knuckles wasn't even doing any damage to Chaos, he knew he needed help "Ah guys I could use some help here".

"I'm a little busy echidna" Shadow said blocking Metal's blade.

"Um yeah, I've got my hands full with Dark" Silver called out, while firing blasts at Dark.

"All right then Sonic!" Knuckles yelled. Chaos punched Knuckles in the jaw, Knuckles stumbled back 'where the hell is Sonic' Knuckles thought. And just when he thought that Chaos fired more water at the echidna, Knuckles rolled out of the way and then he saw Sonic and Amy kissing "What the hell are you doing!?" Sonic quickly looked at Knuckles embarrassed, but before he could say anything, Amy spiral kicked Sonic right into Knuckles. They both got up and shaked their heads, Amy and Chaos both walked towards them, Sonic and Knuckles stood back to back looking at their attackers. Suddenly Shadow landed right infant of Knuckles and Sonic, as did Silver. The Knuckles and Sonic helped the other two hedgehogs up and then they prepared for a fight. The villains surrounded them, while the heroes stood back to back, Sonic still levitating in his dark form.

"You're outmatched, surrender" Dark grinned. Shadow lowered and then smiled.

"Outmatched? Really? How about you look behind" Shadow smirked.

"You don't actually think that I'm going to fall for that are you?" Dark laughed. Just then a gloved finger poked Dark on the shoulder. Dark turned around to see a fist punch him and make him stumble "whoever you are you're going to get an as- oh" The heroes saw them and smiled it was all their friends and the one who punched Dark was Rouge. The clouds in the sky started clearing and the rain stopped, revealing the beautiful full moon.

"Hi, are we too late?" Rouge innocently asked. Just then all of Sonic's friends came down Omega, the Chaotix, the Babylon Rogues, Cream and Cheese, Blaze and Tails. The two hero teams surrounded the villains and Sonic turned back to his blue form.

"Surrender Dark and I promise that we won't have to hurt you" Shadow offered. But Dark just smiled.

"Never" Dark refused, and in an instance, Dark and his team were gone. The hero's friends and they reunited with Sonic and they seemed happy to see him. Silver ran over to Blaze when she finished hugging Sonic and he picked her up and twirled her around and then he kissed her. Sonic just stood there stunned as he saw Silver and Blaze looking into each other's eyes. Silver and Blaze noticed Sonic watching, they quickly let go of each other and started blushing.

"Sooooooo you two finally did it huh?" Sonic teasing.

"Huh, yeah it happened and I'm happy" Silver smiled, as held Blaze's hand. Sonic smiled and put the thumbs up. He then saw Shadow and Rouge in each other's arms and kissing which only led Sonic to smile more 'glad my friends found someone' Sonic thought, as he walked over to tease Shadow.

**Eggman's Base**

Dark knelt down in front of Dr. Eggman awaiting his punishment that he was sure to get for failing the mission, but instead Eggman told him to get up.

"You're not going to punish me?" Dark questioned.

"No. I'm not you held your own against Sonic and Metal Sonic has extracted weaknesses" Eggman explained.

"But what about the hammer? If Sonic finds out what it is then….it could end badly" Eggman put his hands behind his and started pacing slowly.

"Even if he does we will stop him before he can use it" Dark raised a brow.

"How?"

"Dark Shadow and Dark Silver"

**What is in the hammer? Will Sonic find it and use it to his advantage? How will Eggman release the Dark forms of Silver and Shadow? Hey guys Gamer 100 here thanks for reading guys so far I'm getting a lot of favs and follows thank you so much and don't forget to review if you want to see your fav character put in here and sorry it's been awhile since last chapter but I'll try to do next chapter soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: A hammering truth

**A Hammering Truth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters they belong to Sega**

**Summary: After the battle the heroes try and find out the secrets locked in Amy's hammer.**

**Tails's House**

Sonic puts the ice pack on his head, while Tails puts a bandage on Sonic's arm. Sonic cringes at the pain, but Tails continues to wrap the bandage around his arm.

"Alright Sonic, it's done" Tails said. Sonic smiled and happily jumped off the bench and stood, for the first time in ten minutes.

"Thanks little buddy" Sonic said, stretching his new bandaged arm "any serious injuries?" Tails shook his head.

"Nope, but its going to leave one heck of a sting" Tails said, putting away the medical supplies.

"Okay. We should probably go see the others in your garage" Sonic suggested "I'm tired of being in the kitchen"

"Sure thing, you go on in I got to go get something" Tails said leaving the room. Sonic walked to the hallway while keeping the ice pack on his head, he started hearing voices in his head 'you let your friends down' Sonic tried to ignore it 'the others were doing their job, and what were you doing? Kissing your evil brainwashed girlfriend' that made Sonic angry, he stopped walking.

"You think I wanted this!" Sonic yelled, 'you could've helped Knuckles when he needed your help, but no you couldn't' Sonic growled and punched the wall "I just wanted to save her!" the voices stopped. Sonic started walking again, hoping no one heard that.

**Tails's Garage**

The garage was like a big command base when you think about it. There was a holographic table computer (the H.T.C.) in the middle of the room and there was tools and gadgets on racks on the wall. Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Blaze, Omega and Rouge were talking about what happened on the roof.

"Why did they want Amy's hammer? Why risk it? It makes no sense" Silver said, confused.

"Hmph, perhaps the hammer has more secrets than we realised" Shadow inquired

"Maybe. But what I want to know is what the heck was Chaos doing there?!" Knuckles questioned

"Calm down, Knuckle head" Rouge teased. Knuckles was about to say something but Omega interrupted.

**"And where is the life form known as Tikal? Shouldn't she have accompanying the life form Chaos?"**

"Wait didn't you guys say that Eggman offered Chaos AND Tikal a chance to join him?" Blaze reminded them.

"Yeah, so do you guys think that their controlling Tikal like Chaos and Amy?" Silver questioned

"Speaking of which we need to talk about Sonic" Knuckles said putting his hands on the H.T.C. Shadow raised a brow.

"What about Faker?" Shadow asked concerned.

"Have you forgotten that while I was fighting Chaos, he was having a make out session with Amy?" Knuckles reminded them. Knuckles was angrily ranting on about that when they got back "what will happen if one of us is getting our asses kicked and we need him, but he's too 'busy' with Amy"

"Faker has only just got back and you know we need him!" Shadow argued. Soon there was an all-out argument with everyone involved, some arguing that Sonic is a risk and others say he's gone through a tough time. Suddenly a lion like roar came booming through the room making everyone silent, they looked at the entrance and saw Sonic in his Werehog form. Sonic walked to the H.T.C. and turned back into his normal form, with everyone looking at him.

"Now has everyone calmed down?" Sonic asked, silence fell through the room "good. Now I understand when some of you think I've lost it, and I don't blame you" Sonic said looking at Knuckles, Sonic then started walking around the H.T.C. "but if we are going to stop Eggman we need to work together.

"Sonic's right" everyone looked to see Tails holding Amy's hammer "and the only way to do that…" Tails explained, walking to the H.T.C "is to find out what's in this hammer" Tails put the hammer in the middle of the H.T.C. and suddenly holographic files leaped out of it. Tails saw the heavy encryption and rubbed his chin "Omega I'm going to need help with this one" Omega nodded, as he went next to Tails. Tails cracked his knuckles and brought up two holographic keyboards and gave one to himself and one to Omega.

"Are you sure you got this buddy?" Sonic asked. Tails smiled and gave the thumbs up.

"Sonic, to me this is child's play" Tails said confidently. Omega and Tails started typing like mad men, little bits of code came up on the screen which they were writing. They started decrypting the files very rapidly, you could see the sweat on Tails's face and that the pressure was big. Soon enough they stopped typing and Tails smiled. "I got it. Ok now to put the files together aaaannnnnddddd done" suddenly the information stormed on the computer, videos, pictures and audio logs, as they skimmed through it they saw Project-A.

"There. Bring it up" Sonic demanded.

"You sure, Sonic? You might not like what you see" Tails concerned. Sonic nodded. Project-A came up on the H.T.C., a video was suddenly brought up. It was Amy fighting off Metal Sonic with her hammer, but Metal grabbed Amy's hammer and threw it on the floor behind him. Metal then knocked her down and started punching her over and over again until she wasn't moving. By this point Sonic wasn't even watching he was leaning against the wall on the edge of tears. The others were shocked and disgusted. Suddenly Eggman appeared and stood next to Metal.

"Well she's had enough put her in the pod" Metal nodded and threw her in the pod "Ok time for plan B, since she's not willing to join we'll force her" Eggman walked over to the pod and closed it "Metal begin a new project…Project-Amy" the video ended, Sonic clenched his knuckles and punched the wall, leaving a hole in the wall.

"He's DEAD!" Sonic yelled, slamming his fists on the table. Tails brought up another video with Amy getting electrocuted in the pod, she's screaming. Tails quickly muted Amy's screaming but Eggman's voice came on.

"Project-A is progressing slowly. Amy surprisingly seems to be very strong willed" Sonic was somewhat glad about her fighting Eggman's control and somewhat afraid of what she went through to become Eggman's puppet "But she hasn't given up any information, but she is slowly breaking and she won't be able to resist control soon" the video ended. Tails brought up the last video of Project-A, Amy was wearing her battle armour and she was kneeling in front of the camera.

"Project-A is a success!" Eggman cheered "She's given us information about Sonic and his friends, she's answering every command I give her and she doesn't even remember Sonic or his friends" Eggman is now seen walking to Amy, as she continues to kneel "What is your goal Project-A?"

"Find Sonic the Hedgehog and kill him" Amy answered, Eggman began walking around Amy but kept looking at her.

"What of his friends?"

"If they get in the way…..they DIE" Eggman smiled.

"Now since Sonic is…missing were going to need to draw him out" Amy looked up at Eggman "Project-A your first mission: when Sonic's friends try to meddle with my plans again you are going to attack"

"Do I need to kill them?" Amy asked.

"No keep them alive, I need them to draw Sonic out, so I can finally destroy that hedgehog and I will finally build Eggman Land and rule the world!" Amy nodded "I've taken the liberty and upgraded your hammer, it now has less weight and does even more damage it also has files on it which will help you in battle" the video ended. Everyone was shocked but some were angry.

"That fat son of a bitch" Knuckles cursed "He's been playing us from the start!"

"Knuckles is right" Tails declared. Sonic mumbled something like 'well that's a first' "it says right here in Eggman's written log, that he planned to make us find Sonic and that's why he captured Chaos, to take Sonic down with everything he had"

"That explains a lot" Rouge said "but why put everything in the hammer?"

**"Perhaps Dr. Eggman thought no one would look in such a weapon"** Omega theorised.

"What I want to know is where Tikal is?" Sonic said, trying so hard to get those videos out of his mind but with no luck. Tails started rapidly typing and searching for anything related to Tikal or Chaos.

"I got it!" Tails cheered "she's in Eggman's base where….Eggman created Project-A" Tails's words slumped at the last part, knowing Sonic would probably get sad or angry. Sonic leaned on the H.T.C. and looked down, Silver looked at him with worry.

"You don't have to go" Silver said

"Silver is right Faker, you don't have to" Shadow added

"I'm going" Everyone was worried but he looked up at everyone and smiled his signature smile "I'll be fine don't worry" Sonic looked at Tails "what's the coordinates?" Tails looked back at the screen his face went from calm to absolute horror "hey Tails, what's wrong?"

"The base its...in Green Hill" Tails stuttered, everyone gasped.

"That explains how he moved Amy so quickly" Blaze realised "but what's so bad about that?"

"Because, remember that nuclear bomb Eggman had, well he's rebuilt the bomb and it's going to be detonated in…..Station Square"

**Will the heroes find Tikal and get answers, will Sonic keep his sanity in line, will they stop the nuclear bomb (again) and will there be an actual fight scene next chapter?**

**A/N: Hey guys Gamer 100 here, yeah sorry there wasn't any fighting in this chapter but I wanted this chapter to be an 'explanation' chapter but I promise next chapter will have a lot of fight scenes and I'd also like to give a shout out to shadowlover4321 for the awesome reviews really thank you.**

**Don't forget to review, follow and favourite until then**

**Gamer100 out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Rescue and sacrifice

**Rescue and Sacrifice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, any of the other characters or locations.**

**Summary: Sonic and his friends learn that Eggman plans to nuke Station Square from his base under Green Hill Zone and Sonic now has to find Tikal and get answers, but Eggman has other plans.**

**Sonic's house**

Sonic put his gauntlet on his right hand and grabbed Caliburn and put him in the hilt, he was thinking about only one thing….answers. He put on his bounce bracelet from his drawer also on his right hand 'will I want to find the answers?' Sonic questioned himself. Sonic grabbed his glasses (riders) and put them on his head 'I need to fix this. Somehow'. He looked around his room maybe for the last time, but his eyes turned to his bed. Sonic walked over to it and knelt down looking under his bed, where there was a chest. Sonic hesitantly pulled the chest out and looked at it. Sonic was about to open it but he suddenly stopped.

"I know I said I'd never open this again….but I might never come back" Sonic whispered. He slowly opened the chest, he looked and saw photos of him and his friends and also a few souvenirs from his adventures. Sonic picked up a gold bracelet, with a green sphere, which he got after Chip sacrificed himself, he picked it up 'time to finally put this on' Sonic thought. Sonic slipped it on his left hand, he then looked back at the chest where he found the bracelet, and there was now a picture.

"What's this?" Sonic questioned. Sonic picked up the picture and looked at it, it was a picture of everyone, heck you could even see Shadow smirking. Then Sonic saw it, he saw himself giving Amy a piggy back ride, they were both smiling and laughing, Sonic couldn't help but smile. He started looking at more pictures of him and his friends, but he found a picture of the four hedgehogs, Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Amy. Sonic was giving the thumbs up, Amy was tugging Sonic's arm with her hammer giggling holding her hammer behind her head. Silver was leaning on Sonic's shoulder, opposite Amy and smiling while Shadow had his arms crossed next to Silver with no smile 'not surprising' Sonic thought.

"Reliving the past, Faker" Sonic turned to see Shadow leaning on the door frame "Because by the look of the floor it sure looks like it" Sonic looked on the ground around him, to see all the pictures he pulled out scattered around him, Sonic hadn't realised how much of a mess he made.

"I don't know, Shad" Sonic confessed, suddenly Shadow smirked slightly.

"You haven't called me that in a long time….Sonic" Sonic smiled, getting up.

"You haven't called me that since I was almost crushed by those tree's in Crazy Forest" Sonic smiled. Shadow chuckled a little.

"I wasn't worried, I just wanted to get your ass moving. If anyone's going to crush you, it's going to be me" Shadow joked. They both laughed "You ready to head out?"

"Yeah, let's get Tikal" Shadow walked out the room with Sonic following, as he slipped a photo in his quills. Shadow opened the front door and walked out with Sonic. Sonic looked back at his home for a few seconds, he turned around and nodded to Shadow. Shadow pulled out the green Chaos Emerald and lifted it in the air.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled. In a blink of an eye they were in Tails's garage, with everyone who was in the mission. Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Omega, and Rouge, but for some reason The Chaotix were there. Shadow walked over to Omega and Rouge, probably to talk about what the plan might be. Tails hasn't told anyone his plan he just said to Sonic 'go home and get your weapons, I'll think of a plan'. Sonic walked over to Tails, who was still typing on the H.T.C. he looked tense.

"Hey buddy, you alright?" Sonic asked, concerned about his best friend. Tails looked at Sonic and smiled.

"I'm alright Sonic, just trying to make sure my plan works out" Tails said, wiping the sweat off his forehead "but I have to admit I'm a little worried. Do you think we have a chance? Sonic smiled.

"We always have a chance Tails" Sonic said, brightly "I'm still worried, but if we don't try who will? Can't let the world go to hell"

"I know Sonic, I'm just glad were not alone" Tails said looking at the others.

"Oh by the way, why is the Chaotix here?" Sonic asked.

"Oh yeah, they'll be looking after our houses while were gone" Tails explained.

"What?!" Sonic yelled, Tails nervously smiled "if they break anything in MY house….they're dead"

"Don't worry Sonic, hopefully we'll be back in no time" Tails assured, as he brought up a map of Eggman's Green Hill Base "ok. Everyone gather around!" as commanded everyone walked to the H.T.C. "ok, so here's the plan I came up with, which has been sent to Omega's mainframe and if he could share what it is" Omega walked to the H.T.C. and began to speak.

**"Tails plan, is that we use his newly modified plane, which now can hold all of us"** Omega began, while everyone stared at Tails.

"Just something I've been working on" Tails said nervously smiling.

**"We will land in Green Hill Zone and locate the secret hatch mechanism, where we will enter"** Omega continued, bringing up the secret hatch on the H.T.C**. "Then we will separate and go into two teams of four"**

"What are the teams?" Rouge asked, hoping to be with her boyfriend.

**"Team one will consist of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Blaze, they will be going to the prison cell sector and find Tikal"** Silver and Blaze looked at each other, sad that they won't be together but they accepted it, Omega continued **"Team two will consist of Shadow, Silver, Rouge and myself, we will go to the launch area and deactivate the nuclear bomb"** Rouge smiled and Shadow smiled back.

"Are you sure you don't require assistance?" Espio asked, "Yeah you could use the extra muscle" Vector added.

"Don't worry guys we'll be fine" Tails said, reassuring them "so we ready to go everyone?" everyone nodded "ok let's go" everyone started walking out to the front of the house, where Tails had the new Tornado, but before Tails could leave Omega stopped him.

"**Tails, I know you built a contingency plan. It's in my mainframe"** Omega said. Tails sighed, knowing he was caught 'maybe I shouldn't have given him the WHOLE plan' Tails thought.

"I know, I know. But it's just in case we can't deactivate the bomb" Tails explained.

**"I understand your motives, but if you plan on blowing up the base the nuclear bomb will destroy 75% of Green Hill Zone and anyone in that area"** Omega revealed.

"You know that no one lives in Green Hill since…..the battle. The place is totally deserted" Tails countered.

**"I know, but the bomb will leave nuclear radiation. No plants or flora will be able to live there for approximately years, possibly more with the mass of the bomb"**

"Like I said, it's just a contingency. It might not happen" Tails then walked out grabbing his backpack with Omega following.

**"Let us hope so"**

**Outside Tails's house**

Everyone got into the New Tornado, it was the size of a bus, it was red with gold stripes and turbo engines it was like army plane. The inside was awesome it had a 116 cm flat screen, deluxe couches and beds, while the cockpit was big with many lights and buttons with Tails piloting.

"Ok everyone let's go!" Tails said over the intercom. The Chaotix wave goodbye as the engines revved up and they were in the air "Woohoo!" Tails yelled "Okay passengers we are in air and will be arriving at destination in half an hour, so relax while you can" Tails joked.

**30 minutes later**

The plane was now on the ground in Green Hill and the heroes looking for the secret hatch. Sonic was now with Knuckles searching for the entrance to the base.

"You think we'll find it?" Knuckles asked while looking around.

"Don't worry Knuckles, we'll find it eventually" Sonic said assuring him "we'll find it and then rescue Tikal" Knuckles nodded as he lifted a rock, but put it down as he couldn't find the entrance.

"Sonic listen, I want to say sorry" Knuckles said. Sonic raised a brow as they walked.

"What about?" Sonic said confused.

"About the whole you're losing it thing" Knuckles explained, scratching his head "I know you mean well I was just kind of pissed that you didn't help me" Sonic shaked his head.

"No Knux you were right, I am kind of losing it" Sonic admitted, they stopped.

"Hey, don't worry we got this" Sonic looked down, not sure of himself. Knuckles patted him on the shoulder "Sonic you're my like my family and family looks after each other. We are all here for YOU" Sonic looked up and smiled but before he could say anything else.

"I found it!" Blaze called. Everyone gathered around the hatch.

"Nice work, Blaze" Rouge said impressed.

"Yeah, awesome work" Silver praised. Blaze and Silver stared lovingly into each other's eyes but was stopped.

"Ehem" Knuckles coughed. Silver and Blaze blushed embarrassed and looked away from each other. Knuckles grabbed the handle of the hatch and with a grunt got it open, the others quickly jumped in. They looked around they were in a dark hallway with a metal grated floor and blue lights on the grates side. There were two hallways one on the left and the other on the right.

"Okay were in. What's next Tails?" Knuckles asked, although Tails wasn't listening as he was bringing up the schematics on his small holographic gauntlet (The H.G.).

"Don't you remember Knuckle head, we have to split up and follow the plan" Rouge snapped. Knuckles growled over the bats antics 'man she really pisses me off" Knuckles thought.

"What is this Scooby-Doo? I know the plan it's just which way do we go? Knuckles growled.

"The prison cells are on the left while the right heads to the launch area" Tails still examining the schematics "we should say goodbye….you know just in case" everyone nodded and said their goodbyes. Shadow walked to Sonic.

"Well Faker, looks like another goodbye" Shadow said glumly.

"For now. Till we meet again" Sonic said as he gave Shadow a hand shake and hugged. Sonic walked over to Silver, who was kissing Blaze but they soon broke apart and slowly Blaze walked over to Rogue to say goodbye.

"Well Silver, thanks for helping us" Sonic said smiling, Silver smiled back.

"Wouldn't miss it, but if I don't…. make it look after Blaze ok?" Silver asked. Sonic nodded and they hugged. After all the goodbyes' were done the teams went down their different paths.

**10 minutes later: Prison cell**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Blaze entered the prison cell area, it was an octagon shaped room with the cells at the back of the rooms. Knuckles then saw her.

"TIKAL!" Knuckles yelled as he ran to the cell but was blasted onto the floor by a watery blast. The others got him up "I'm alright, I'm alright" The team looked up to see Chaos and with him Metal Sonic, on the balcony above. The two jumped down in front of them blocking the hero's path.

"Oh, Crap" Sonic swore, as the two villains charged.

**Same time: Launch area**

The launch area was pretty much like a rocket launching space except indoors. The bomb was at the end of the room with the roof opened up.

**"Launch is commencing. Estimated time: fifteen minutes"** Omega revealed. They reached the bomb, Omega opened up a piece of the armour to reveal a little screen with wires everywhere. Rouge knelt down and looked at the device, it was a little computer with wires everywhere.

"Omega I could use your help" Rouge said, Omega brought out his tools from his armour and started working on the bomb with Rouge. Suddenly a bright Chaos Spear started flying straight towards Rouge and Omega but Silver saw it and raised a force field to block the attack. Two figures appeared in front of the team, it was Amy and Dark Sonic. Silver and Shadow put their fists up, ready for a fight, Rouge also ran up next to them and got ready for a fight.

"Omega, no matter what don't stop working" Shadow commanded. Dark Sonic cracked his knuckles and rolled his head.

"When were done, you'll be kneeling before EGGMAN" Dark proclaimed.

"Never! CHAOS CONTROL" Shadow yelled, leading the team into battle.

**Prison cell**

Tails fell on his knees and put his hands on the floor, panting heavily. Metal approached Tails, he turned his hand into a blade and raised it above Tails's head and prepared to strike. Blaze quickly fired a fire ball into Metal, which made him skim on backwards on the floor. Metal spawned another blade on his other hand, Tails spawned his hand canon, as he got up and Blaze spawned fire in her hands.

Sonic swung Caliburn into Chaos but the sword just went straight through him. Taking opportunity Chaos fired a water blast right at Sonic, Sonic then went flying back into the wall. Knuckles then tried to punch Chaos, but like Sonic's attacks it was just going straight through him. Chaos then kicked Knuckles back into a stumbling Sonic landing in a crash.

"Were not going beat him one on one" Knuckles said, Sonic nodded getting up with him.

"This time, we do this together" Sonic said. Knuckles nodded, the two hero's fist bumped each other, and Chaos started running towards them. Sonic curled into a ball and began to skid on the floor, Chaos kept running he kept getting closer and closer "NOW!" Knuckles punched Sonic's sword spindash with all his power into Chaos. Chaos was flung back into one of the empty cells, taking the chance Sonic ran to the cell and closed the door. Knuckles ran over to Sonic and looked at Chaos, Chaos was trying to get out by shifting his form but it electrocuted him. Sonic and Knuckles high fived.

"Hey guys, we could use some assistance!" Blaze called, trying to block Metal's attacks. Sonic nodded and ran to Metal, Sonic pressed a button his bounce bracelet and he launched himself into the air. Sonic then swung Caliburn through Metal Sonic and knelt on floor behind him. Metal became two halves and exploded, right behind Sonic as he got up.

"Cheap knock off" Sonic snickered.

**Launch area**

Shadow spindashed into Dark Sonic, but he grabbed the Shadow and threw him into the floor. Dark laughed, before Silver let lose a telekinetic blast, which made Dark stumble back, while levitation. Shadow staggered a bit and got up, when he heard voices.

"Shadow come in" Tails said over the intercom. Shadow pressed a button on his inhibitor rings and brought up to his face.

"This is Shadow, what's your status?" Shadow said, watching Rogue spin kick Amy.

**Prison Area**

Tails was cutting wires and connecting them, on Tikal's cell console, while the others watched eagerly. Tails pressed a button on his earpiece, responding to Shadow.

"I'm working on Tikal's cell door, it shouldn't take much longer. How's your end?" Tails said, sweats coming down his yellow fur.

"We ran into Amy and Dark Sonic. Silver, Rogue and I are holding them off but I don't know for how long" Shadow admitted. Tails looked at Tikal she was heavily bruised and was knocked out, he knew if she stayed she wouldn't last long.

"How's Omega?" Tails asked.

"Fine, but we only have seven minutes until the bomb goes off and Omega doesn't know if he can deactivate it in time" Shadow said. Tails stopped working and started thinking about what to do, but he knew this might happen.

"Shadow, get out of the area" Tails commanded.

"What?!"

"Don't worry, I got a backup plan"

**Launch area**

Dark Sonic punched Shadow, Dark raised his hand and started releasing a Dark energy into Shadow. Silver seeing this happen ran to Dark but he got caught in the beam too. Shadow and Silver felt darkness running through them, their quills were changing colours and they were getting angry. Dark suddenly was hit by a kick to the face by Rouge. Shadow and Silver ran to Rogue, as did Omega.

"Alright, time to get the hell out of here" Shadow said.

"What about the bomb?" Rouge questioned.

"Tails said he had a backup plan" Shadow answered. Omega knew what it was and started running "Omega hold up! Where the hell are you going?" Shadow, Rouge and Silver ran after him, not knowing about Tails's backup plan.

**Prison area**

Tails connected the last two wires and opened the cell door. The team quickly ran in the cell to get Tikal, she was still unconscious with a lot of bruises.

"Knuckles, think you can carry her?" Tails asked, as he walked out of the cell and put the bomb on the wall.

"Tails what are you doing?" Tails froze in fear, as he turned around to see Blaze. Sonic and Knuckles quickly left the cell to see what was going on.

"What's wrong?" Knuckles asked, with Tikal on his shoulders.

"Tails put something on the wall" Blaze pointed to the bomb on the wall. Sonic walked over to see the device, while Tails was still frozen in fear, the others also came over. Sonic figured out what it was, he grabbed Tails, and Sonic threw him on the wall holding him there.

"Are you insane?!" Sonic yelled, angry at his best friend.

"Omega couldn't shut it down, this the only way" Tails said scared. Sonic let go of him and just scratched his head.

"How long?" Knuckles asked.

"Four minutes" Tails answered, still scared. Suddenly Omega came in, with Shadow, Silver and Rouge.

"What did you do?!" Shadow angrily yelled.

"I did what I had to" Tails explained "and besides there's an elevator right there" Tails pointed to the large elevator to the right there.

"We'll deal with this later but we have to get out of here" Rogue said, calming everyone.

"Wait. WHERE'S CHAOS?!" Knuckles yelled. The cell Chaos was in was now empty.

"Crap, he probably went to go warn Dark and Amy about the bomb" Sonic said, punching the wall.

"Then we need to go NOW" Silver commanded. Tails opened the elevator and everyone got in, but a dozen robots busted into the room.

"Even if we do close the door they'll break in easily" Tails said worried. Omega started beeping.

**"I've ran every simulation the only way we leave if someone stays and distracts them"** Omega explained.

"No, No way were not doi-"Sonic was cut off, as Knuckles jumped out the elevator and closed the door behind him, without Tikal on his shoulders "KNUCKLES, OPEN THE DOOR!" Sonic banged on the door.

"No Sonic, this is the only way you get out" Knuckles said, serious. Sonic shaked his head, with tears welling in his eyes.

"Come on Knux, you can't do this. We need you, I need you….you're one of my best friends" Sonic started crying. The elevator started going up, Sonic banged on the door with everything he had, and before they couldn't see Knuckles anymore he said one last thing.

"It was an honour guys" Knuckles turned around to the Eggman robots "One last round" Knuckles ran full sprint at the robots and let loose a fury of punches, he took down a few smashing a few in the guts. But a robot slashed him multiple times with its sword and made cuts all over and he was bleeding. He took out the robot with one punch to the face, he looked at the bomb ten seconds left. He sat on the floor and smiled thinking of his friends and the stuff he's gone through 'it was fun guys, see you on the other side' Knuckles thought.

**The New Tornado**

**"We're clear of blast radius" **Omega reported, as he walked out of the cockpit. As he said that a huge explosion erupted behind them, Sonic clutched his fists and held the tears. Tails approached Sonic and grabbed his shoulder.

"You ok, Son-" Tails was cut off when Sonic's fist hit his face, Tails fell on the floor and looked up shocked. Everyone looked at Sonic worried, even Shadow eyes widened.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Sonic yelled "IF YOU DIDN'T PLACE THAT BOMB KNUCKLES WOULD BE ALIVE" Tails slowly got up.

"Sonic I'm sorry" Tails said, looking down. Sonic just spat on the ground in front of Tails and walked out to the cockpit, bumping Omega on the way. Everyone looked at each other worried about Sonic.

**What will Sonic do, Will Tails be able to be trusted again and what will our heroes do next.**

**A/N: Hi guys, yeah sorry for trolling you about the Dark Shadow and Dark Silver thing but last time I did that I got a lot of hate from my friends, and I also apologize for all the Knuckles fans but I wanted some emotional scarring in Sonic and friction between Sonic and Tails and I'm probably not going to write a chapter this long unless you want me to but please review, follow and favourite.**

**Gamer 100 out.**


	8. Chapter 8: Love, hate and redemption

**Love, Hate and Redemption**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic characters or locations**

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for not posting a new chapter in a while I've just been really busy with school and I've had major personal stuff going on so sorry about that, but anyway on to the chapter.**

**Summary: Sonic and his friends are mourning Knuckles after sacrificing himself to save the others. Sonic now doesn't know who to trust after Tails put up a bomb without telling the others (except Omega who found out). Sonic and Tails's friendship is now strained but can it be mended back together.**

**Eggman Sky Carrier**

A fist slammed against the control desk in anger, Doctor Eggman has just found out that his 'secret base' has been destroyed. Eggman gritted his teeth, as he looked down to his lietenuts, Dark Sonic, Amy and Chaos. They were kneeling in front of Eggman, guilty of their failure against Sonic.

"YOU fail me" Eggman boomed walking around his desk, in font of the lietenuts "YOU let Tikal escape with that pesky hedgehog. And my base was destroyed along with Metal Sonic" Eggman then started to smile and then started laughing uncontrollably "Ha ha ha, but Knuckles was killed in the blast, probably landing a critical emotional blow, and for that you're all forgiven" the lietenuts stood, glad they weren't getting punished.

"What is our next move?" Dark asked anxious to find Sonic.

"Hmmm, we need to find out what's happening with Sonic and his friends. Project-A" Eggman called to attention.

"Yes, Doctor Eggman?" Amy said, preparing for orders.

"Go spy on Sonic and his annoying friends, find out what you can" Eggman ordered. Amy nodded, bowed and left the room. Eggman looked at Chaos and Dark Sonic "You two will stay here until we receive word from Amy"

**Tails's house (backyard)**

The New Tornado landed with a skid, Tails powered down the engine. He sighed as he left the cockpit and into the lounge, as he entered he saw everyone's eyes on him. Tails never felt so ashamed and guilty at the same time.

"Ok everyone" Silver spoke up "Let's go inside, we'll figure out our next move then" everyone nodded, as they exited the plane with Sonic carrying Tikal. Tails looked to the back of his house and then saw The Chaotix running towards them, but Tails kept walking and looked down.

"Hey Tails, did you do it?!" Charmy asked excitedly, flying around Tails, but he kept walking and stayed silent.

"Yeah, how'd it go?" Vector asked curiously, but once again said nothing and kept walking.

"Tails? Is everything alright?" Espio asked, concerned. Tails stopped and looked at Espio.

"Go ask someone else" Tails glumly said. Tails opened the backdoor and walked in leaving The Chaotix baffled.

**Tails's garage**

Everyone entered the garage, the only people who weren't there were Tails and Sonic. The others were silent, still shocked about what happened, not just with Knuckle's death but also with Tails's bomb. Rouge finally spoke up 'someone has to' she thought.

"I think we need to talk about what happened" Rouge said. Everyone looked at her, with blank faces "Tails almost blew everything up, without telling us"

**"Incorrect, I knew about the contingency plan"** Omega corrected. Blaze glared at Omega.

"Then why didn't YOU tell us!?" Blaze snarled.

**"I didn't believe that he would activate the bomb"** Omega answered.

"AND KNOW KNUCKLES IS DEAD!" Blaze yelled. Blaze summoned her fire and got closer to Omega, but Shadow stepped in front and crossed his arms.

"Omega has his reasons. He wouldn't have done that if he didn't believe it was the right thing" Shadow said, defending his friend.

"No she's got a point" Silver said walking next to his girlfriend "he should've told us, even if he did do it for good reasons" Shadow just rolled his eyes.

"Of course you think that Silver, she's got you wrapped around her little royal finger" Shadow shot back, Silver glared.

"Well if that's the case, I'm not the only one who's wrapped around something" Silver growled.

Rouge arched a brow "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I'm a light sleeper, so when I hear strange noises in the middle of the night I tend to investigate" Silver glared. Shadow and Rouge's eyes widened, knowing what he was talking about.

"Back off, Silver! What Rouge and I do is none of your business" Shadow snapped, but then he smirked "the only reason your together is because you're both different. Because you're both not from here and it made you scared, that none of you may have not found anyone to love, so you found each other" Silver clenched his fists, rage pulsed through his veins, waiting to be released "because let's face it. You're both FREAKS"

Silver punched Shadow in the jaw, Shadow then punched Silver in the gut pushing Silver back onto the wall. Blaze launched a kick toward Shadow but he easily ducked under it, Rouge then spiral kicked Blaze, which made her stumble back. Shadow and Silver traded punches over and over, before long they were bleeding and panting heavily. While Rouge and Blaze were also trading kicks and punches, with Omega trying to separate them but to no avail.

**Tails's bedroom**

Sonic carefully placed Tikal on Tails bed, Sonic knew Tails wouldn't mind, but if he did Tails would have to take it up with Sonic. Sonic looked at Tikal's bruised face, she looked hurt beyond what happened to Amy. Sonic ears perked up when he heard a crashing sound.

"Those idiots!" Sonic face palmed.

**Tails's Garage**

Shadow slammed Silver against the wall with his left shoulder and started punching Silver face with his opposite hand. Shadow kept punching and punching, until he saw Silver's face bleeding and he still didn't stop. Sonic ran in and he looked at Shadow with disgust, Sonic then did the unthinkable, he gathered all his power in his hand.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Sonic cried. The spear hit Shadow forcing him back into the wall, as his head hit the wall first, making him go unconscious. Silver slid down the wall, his face covered in blood, he then pointed to the broken door which lead to the backyard. Sonic nodded, knowing the girls were outside probably fighting, Silver then fell into unconscious himself. Sonic then sprinted out the door with a blur, hoping Omega stopped them.

**Tails's backyard**

Omega was holding back Rouge, while Tails was holding back Blaze, but they're anger wasn't dying down.

**"Anger levels still at maximum capacity"** Omega beeped, losing control over Rouge.

Tails wasn't able to hold off Blaze much longer "Really?" Tails sarcastically said, with a hint of anger "I couldn't tell Omega, what gave it away? Was it because they were trying to kill each other?" Tails continued, sarcastically.

**"Sarcasm is not necessary. I won't be able to keep Rouge at bay for long"** Omega revealed. Blaze managed to push Tails aside, as did Rouge to Omega. The two ran at each other and collided with punches and kicks they both kept missing as the other always able to dodge. Blaze let loose multiple fire balls, Rouge dodged the first few but she was tired and was hit by one. Rouge went down on the floor unconscious, Blaze walked up to her and prepared to finish her. Tails managed to get up, he got out his hand cannon, and Tails fired a concussion round at Blaze forcing her to fall to the floor.

"What did you do?!" a voice yelled. Tails looked to see Sonic looking at Tails with anger.

"It was just a concussion round, she'll be asleep for a while but she's not dead" Tails said glaring at Sonic, Sonic glared back.

"Just get them inside and fix them up, do the same with Shadow and Silver they're inside" Sonic said quickly. Sonic ran inside, Tails picked up Blaze, and while Omega looked on concerned.

**Tails's bedroom**

Sonic kept looking at Tikal, just waiting for a reason to get out there and make Eggman pay for everything that he's done. Tikal actually looked peaceful, Sonic thought that he'd better not disturb the echidna's dreams. Sonic went down to the garage and logged on to the H.T.C., scrolling through the projects that Eggman created. Sonic stopped at a project called Project-Metals. Sonic clicked on it as it brought up videos, memos and videos about this strange project. Sonic soon learned the project was supposed to make robot clones from Sonic's friends, like Metal Sonic but the project was shut down when Amy was caught. Sonic opened up the videos.

Eggman soon appeared on the screen next to a large manufacturing area "I've started to work on Project-Metals and I've made it based off of Metal Sonic's same armour and weapons" Eggman then pointed to a red robot getting arms attached to his body "but they will also have their own unique weapons based off who they are copies of" Eggman started stroking his moustache very carefully, while wickedly grinning "This will finally finish Sonic and his pesky friends, that I guarantee"

Sonic wondered 'if it was guaranteed to kill us why was it shut down?' Sonic was confused maybe something went wrong, but he clicked on the next video.

Eggman once again appeared on the screen and he was grinning madly "I've just had an amazing breakthrough" Sonic arched a brow looking at the screen "The metals now have the same personality's as their real counterparts. I've decided not to do it on Metal Sonic, I want to make sure the test is successful" the screen blacked out as Sonic got more and more curious as he put the next video on.

Eggman once again appeared on the screen, but this time he looked angry "Project-Metals is a failure!" Eggman yelled "The metals personalities were too much like the originals, so they rebelled I was lucky that I sealed them in the manufacturing area. No one is to go in there, I might have more luck with my new project, Project-A" Sonic shut down the H.T.C, he smirked 'we may now have more friends' Sonic thought, as he walked back to check on Shadow and the others.

**Lounge room**

The lounge room was nothing special, just a room with two small couches and one large one. The couches were facing a large flat screen TV that cost about a thousand dollars. On the large couch was Shadow and Rouge resting and snuggling each other. While on one of the smaller one was Silver and Blaze doing the same thing. Omega soon appeared from the kitchen and walked to Sonic.

"Where's Tails?" Sonic asked, anger partially in his voice.

**"He is outside with the Chaotix, apparently they saw what happened with Blaze and Rouge and they began to ask questions"** Omega answered.

"They going to be alright?" Sonic asked sternly, pointing to the group on the couches.

Omega looked at the Shadow and Rouge, then looked back at Sonic **"Correct, they're wounds will heal in a couple of days"** Omega reassured **"What about you? Are you functioning properly?"** Sonic was a little surprised by the question, Omega never really butted in and asked people if they were alright (besides Shadow and Rouge of course).

"To be honest…..no" Sonic said looking down "Knuckles is dead, Tails betrayed us, Shadow and Silver are trying to kill each other. And I'm stuck in the middle trying to figure out what the hell to do" Sonic leaned on the free couch and sighed "and Amy is now Eggman's puppet as well as Dark Sonic" Sonic gripped on the couch in anger.

**"Sonic, I know you blame yourself, but this situation is not your doing"** Omega beeped. Sonic tilted his head slightly, so Sonic could see him at the corner of his eye **"Dr. Eggman did this to us, he coerced Shadow to do his bidding and he kidnapped Amy and removed her memory" **Omega put his hand on Sonics shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Sonic ears perked up again and this time he could here footsteps upstairs in the bedroom and Tikal was still too weak to get up "Someone's in the house!" Sonic panicked as he ran upstairs into Tails's bedroom.

**Tails's bedroom**

Amy walked alongside the bed, as she brought out her knife and started rubbing it on her armour, making it sharper. Amy held the knife above Tikals head, but her hand was stopped by another hand with a white glove. Amy quickly looked to her left to see Sonic with an angry look, glaring at her.

"No one's going to die today" Sonic announced.

"That's what you think, lover boy" Amy said seductively. Amy kicked Sonic in the stomach, making stumble back. Amy then launched a fury of helicopter kicks, making him go flying out of the window. Sonic landed on the ground with a thud, making every bone in his body want to scream. Amy jumped out the window onto Sonic, landing on his stomach. Sonic screamed in pain, as Amy brought out her knife and held to his neck. Amy knelt down keeping one knee on Sonic's stomach so he couldn't move "you know you're lucky Dr. Eggman still needs you alive"

"Why?" Sonic snarled, not caring if she slit his throat right now.

"Oh I can't say, just know that it's going to be big" Amy smiled. Suddenly Amy was hit with an energy ball, she went flying into a tree stump. Sonic looked at his saviour, it was…Tails. Tails was holding his hand cannon, he put it close to his face and blew out the steam circling around it.

Tails aimed the cannon at Amy "Surrender Amy, you're down two to one" Sonic got up and nodded to Tails, thanking him. Tails nodded back, but quickly pulled his attention to Amy "Please Amy, don't make me use this"

Amy quickly jumped to her feet "Don't worry you won't need to" Amy smirked "I have orders to not kill Sonic, but no one said anything about not killing you" Tails's eyes widened as he opened fire at Amy, letting lose a bunch of energy rounds at Amy. Amy dodged them easily and attacked Sonic, Amy tried punching Sonic but Sonic dodged the attack, he rolled backwards towards Tails.

"CONCUSSION ROUND NOW!" Sonic yelled, kneeling in front of Tails. Tails fired the round at Amy, the round hit Amy's head, as she fell to the floor. Amy started seeing herself with Sonic's friends at a birthday party. Sonic's birthday party.

**Flashback**

Everyone had just said goodbye to the past versions of Sonic and Tails. Sonic turned to all of his friends.

"Come on guys, let's have a party" Sonic cheered.

**A few hours later**

Soon enough everyone was having fun even Shadow, he was talking with Rouge and Knuckles.

"So where's Omega?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh, he's on a mission for GUN" Rouge answered, coolly.

Shadow huffed "I'm still not even sure how I got here" while Silver was talking with Blaze, Cream and Tails.

"For some reason I feel like we've met before?" Silver said puzzled.

Blaze rubbed her chin "I don't think so, I come from a different dimension"

"I'm just glad we beat the mean Eggman, right Tails?" Cream chirped.

"Yeah, it was a wild ride" Tails said, nodding.

Amy looked on to see all her friends, her eyes turned to see the Chaotix cueing up a boom box arguing. She smiled slyly, she loved parties.

"Why are you by yourself?" a cool voice asked. Amy immediately recognized the voice, her heart started beating a hundred times a second. Amy turned to her right and saw him….Sonic, leaning on a tree "you should be partying".

Amy smiled, still embarrassed "O-oh don't worry Sonic, I'm fine".

Sonic smiled, he knew Amy was lying but he dismissed it "Hey Amy, thanks"

"For what?" Amy asked, confused.

"For this party, it's amazing" Sonic praised. Amy blushed a little and smiled, happy that Sonic thanked her. Suddenly music came on, it was a slow song. Sonic knew it was now or never "A-Amy?" Sonic was shaking and Amy was noticing "y-you want to dance? Amy was barely registering what Sonic just said, but she wasn't about to pass this up.

"Sure" Amy said, trying to control herself. Sonic held out his hand, Amy gladly accepted as she took his hand and they both walked to the dance floor. Before long Rouge was dragging out Shadow to dance. Tails politely asked Cream to dance and she excitedly accepted. Silver asked Blaze to dance and she accepted as well. Soon enough mostly everyone was on the dance floor and beginning to dance with their partners.

Knuckles looked on from a tree and smiled "I'm soooo going to tape this" Knuckles said, laughing and getting a video camera from the food table (that he brought for blackmail). Sonic grabbed Amy's waist and pulled her close, able to see her blush burning up, soon Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and began to dance. As they swayed from left to right, they both knew one thing they would never forget this night.

**Flashback end**

Amy's head was ringing, but she knew what she saw but she needed to leave now. Amy jumped on her feet and she disappeared in a blue light, Amy teleported. Sonic got up on his feet and turned to face Tails, Sonic was about to say something but he could hear footsteps coming towards them. Shadow, Silver, Rouge, Blaze and Omega ran towards them.

"Are you guys okay?" Silver asked.

**"I awoke the others when you went upstairs"** Omega explained.

"We're fine guys, it was just Amy" Sonic said, reassuringly "what about Tikal, is she alright"

"More than alright Faker" Shadow said. Suddenly Tikal emerged from the back of Omega and nodded to Sonic and Tails.

"Hello again Sonic and you to Tails" Tikal greeted.

"It's good to see your up, Tikal" Tails smiled.

Tikal smiled back, but then she sighed "I think you need to know something" Tikal said, in a serious tone "Eggman is doing something in space, he's been going up there every second he can" everyone was definitely in shock, 'what was Eggman doing in space' Sonic thought "me and Chaos were investigating, the animals of where we were residing were acting strange" Tikal stopped and was beginning to tear up, but she continued "we found Eggman's base, but…we were captured, they brainwashed Chaos and they tried to interrogate me. That's when I heard from Metal Sonic that Eggman was going up into space, AGAIN"

"So Eggman's doing something big somewhere in space, but why?" Rouge asked.

"Eggman said that he was tricking all of you" Tikal revealed.

Sonic arched a brow "What do you mean?"

"Eggman said, that he was just using fake plans to keep you occupied while he worked on his grand plan" Tikal explained, everyone was shocked.

"He's been messing with us since he coerced Shadow?" Tails said, barely able to comprehend this.

"DAMM IT!" Shadow yelled.

"Oh, he also said he had a backup plan if I escaped, it must've been Amy" Tikal said.

**"Incorrect"** Omega announced. Suddenly he fired his guns at Tikal, she dropped to the floor as blood spilled out of her, and she was stiff. Tails brought out his hand cannon, but he was too slow as Omega fired a missile into Tails, knocking him to the floor.

"NOOO!" Sonic cried. Sonic ran towards Omega, as did the others but Omega punched the ground. Omega's fist suddenly electrified the floor around him, electrocuting everyone around him. Soon everyone was on the floor unconscious, Omega looked around to see his 'friends' onto the floor.

**"Mission complete, returning to Eggman Sky Carrier"** Omega said to himself **"ALL HAIL DR. EGGMAN"**

**Wooah plot twist, bet you weren't expecting that were you. Why has Omega betrayed his friends? Is Tails dead? Will the others be able to stop Eggman's plan?**

**Ok everyone if you want Tails to either live or die please review and I will not post another chapter until I get an answer sorry.**

**Thanks for reading guys Gamer 100** **out.**


	9. Chapter 9: Memories and New Purposes

**Memories and new purposes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or locations**

**Summary: Omega has betrayed Sonic and his friends by killing Tikal. Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Rouge, Blaze and Tails are beaten and bruised with little back up. While Amy is starting to remember her confusing past.**

**Warning: This chapter contains torture, so if you find this uncomfortable please skip the chapter.**

**Eggman Sky Carrier**

Dr. Eggman smiles as Omega kneels before him, Eggman motions for Omega to rise and Omega does as commanded.

"Omega, is it done? Is that pesky echidna Tikal dead?" Eggman grinned.

**"Affirmative, Dr. Eggman"** Omega answered. Eggman's grin went even further across.

"Excellent! I knew reprogramming you was a brilliant idea when I captured you and Rouge, and at the time Shadow was dealing with Sonic, though not very well. Ahhh, but enough about that, what of Sonic and his annoying friends?" Eggman asked. Although Eggman asked Amy and Omega not to kill Sonic. Eggman didn't really gave a crap about his friends, but if they were at least injured it would still make him very happy.

**"They have all been incapacitated and will be how as you humans put it 'licking their wounds' but they will be emotionally crushed as well"** Omega beeped. As soon as he said that Amy walked in, with cut and bruises. Eggman frowned, knowing something had gone wrong.

"Project-A, what happened?" Eggman asked sternly. Amy only looked down in response "I know you didn't kill Tikal, otherwise Omega wouldn't be here. YOU failed me!"

"I'm sorry Doctor Eggman!" Amy pleaded. She knew she failed but she almost succeeded in killing Tikal "I was so close to killing her! But Sonic and Tails stopped me and I….I…had to retreat" Eggman raised his hand and quickly brought it to the pink hedgehog's face. Amy fell flat on the floor and looked back to her master in shock. Eggman had never hit her before, he must've been mad.

"Chaos!" Eggman called. A blue liquid appeared next to Eggman and began taking form. Chaos looked to Eggman and kneeled, prepared to do the evil scientists bidding "take Amy to the cells and lock her up for two weeks," Chaos nodded and stood up. Eggman turned to Omega "Omega, tell Dark I want him to 'remind' Amy on what happens when you fail me" Omega bowed and left the room. Chaos walked to Amy and grabbed her arm. Amy attempted to punch Chaos but her fists just went straight through him. Chaos shrugged off the punches and began dragging Amy to the cells, while she tried to get out of Chaos's grasp.

"MASTER, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Amy screamed and pleaded. Eggman ignored her and went back to his desk and sat down. Amy continued screaming until her voice could not be heard 'Dark will make sure she will not fail again' Eggman thought. He logged on his computer and checked the blueprints of his 'space plan'.

Eggman started laughing uncontrollably "Soon…everything will be mine".

**Unknown Location**

Sonic's eyes slowly flickered, opening and closing until they fully widened. Sonic quickly jumped out of his bed, but quickly felt a sharp pain in his gut. He looked down to see a lot of white bandages covering his stomach 'that explains the pain' Sonic thought. He looked around the room. This mysterious room had only one bed, one drawer next to it and a couch and on that couch was Shadow. Shadow still had bruises from the fight with Silver, but now he had bandages on his chest and had a cast on his right arm.

Sonic opened the drawer and looked in it, it was his fighting gear. Sonic put the glasses on his head (from riders). His gauntlet on his right hand and put Caliburn's sword hilt on his hip, with Caliburn in the hilt (from Sonic and the black knight). Sonic put the bounce bracelet over the gauntlet and put the gold bracelet from Chip on his left hand. And Sonic also found the photo that he put in his quills of him, Shadow, Silver and….. Amy.

"Amy…." Sonic whispered. Sonic missed her, the real her "WHY?!" Sonic slammed both hands on the drawer "WHY AMY?! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!" Sonic looked back at the photo and looked at Amy's beautiful face "it should've been me" Sonic clenched his eyes shut, he suddenly felt a watery substance well up against his eyes.

Sonic soon felt a glove hand on his shoulder. Sonic quickly turned to see Shadow smirking and holding his stomach "Hey, Faker" Shadow greeted. Sonic smiled and without hesitation hugged him. Shadow was surprised but decided to pat him on the back.

Sonic let go of Shadow and smiled "Sorry Shadow," Sonic apologized, scratching the back of his head "just glad you're okay".

Shadow tugged at his bandages "No worse for wear," Shadow looked around the room in confusion "where are we?" suddenly the door opened to reveal the Chaotix.

"Oh good, your both awake!" Charmy cheered, a little too enthusiastically.

"Quiet down, Charmy" Vector ordered.

"Sorry" Charmy apologized.

Espio rolled his eyes at his two teammates, but turned his attention to Sonic and Shadow "You guys alright?"

Sonic nodded and smiled "I'm alright, a little banged up but I'll live".

Shadow frowned "Speak for yourself. I feel like crap," Sonic face palmed 'you weren't supposed to complain, Shadow' Sonic thought "by the way, where in the name of hell are we?"

The door swung open again to reveal…the GUN commander "You're both at our main HQ" He answered gruffly "more specifically one of our spare rooms" Sonic was confused and so was Shadow they wanted answers.

Shadow was the one who spoke up first "Commander, permission to release anger by swearing and yelling" Shadow gritted through his teeth, the Commander nodded "WHAT THE F*** HAPPENED?! ARE THE OTHERS OKAY?! WHEN CAN WE GET THE F*** OUT OF HERE?! AND WHY THE F*** DID OMEGA BETRAY US?!"

Sonic was speechless, his mouth must've been on the floor "Wow" Sonic whispered just loud enough so everyone could hear.

The Commander cleared his throat "All your questions will be answered Shadow but not here," Sonic raised his brow "I'll show you our main command centre in this base"

"What about the others?" Sonic questioned.

"We'll discuss in our command centre" The Commander answered sternly. Sonic was worried about his friends, and he was also worried about what will happen next.

**Eggman sky carrier-Prison block**

Amy was slammed against the wall with brute force, a dark hedgehog holding his arm against her throat. Dark Sonic laughed, seeing Amy suffer like this was absolutely priceless. Dark had only been doing this for five minutes but she was hurt. Amy's armour was gone, it was taken off when she first got in the cell. She was now wearing a white bra and shorts, Dark had to admit she looked very appealing.

Amy noticed where Dark was looking and snarled "Back off, Dark!" Dark tightened the pressure on Amy's neck making her gag a little.

Dark cracked a grin and brought his face close to Amy's ear "Make me" Dark whispered. Amy kneed Dark in the gut, making him stumble back and release her. Taking the chance while he was weak, Amy tackled Dark to the floor and began punching him. With every punch Dark just started laughing more and more. Soon enough his whole face was bleeding, but he still kept laughing like a madman.

Amy stopped punching, she began panting from all the punches she threw. She held out her fist near Dark's face "What's so funny?" Amy panted.

Dark made an evil grin "I like it when my prey fights back," his hand began reaching for the knife hidden in his shoe. Amy didn't even notice he was moving "makes it more EXCITING!" Dark grabbed his knife and stabbed her knee. Amy cried in pain as Dark fired a Chaos Spear at her, making her fall on the cold ground. Dark jumped up and started licking the knife, getting the divine taste that was Amy's blood. Dark now stood above Amy, his face still drenched in his own blood "that was fun, but now playtime is OVER" Dark stabbed the knife into her knee again and pulled it out as slowly as he could, savouring the screams she was making.

"STOP! STOP!" Amy screamed. She had never felt so much pain in her life, it was like someone was tearing your whole leg off with their hands. Dark finally pulled out the knife, Amy tried to get up but her body wouldn't let her. Dark smiled as he grabbed Amy by the throat and held her against the wall. Amy looked to see the straps that were attached to her left and right. Dark quickly put the straps on her lower wrists. He brought his knife to her stomach and lightly skimmed it across making her bleed a little "Dark, stop this please" Amy whimpered.

Dark chuckled "Not a chance," he licked the knife clean of her blood and brought it to her face "now where to cut next?" screams could be heard in the cells but no one was coming, she cried out the first person that came to mind "SONIC!" but not even Sonic could hear her.

**GUN HQ**

Sonic, Shadow and the Chaotix followed The Commander into a giant circular room, with computers everywhere and people typing rapidly on them. But there was also a balcony atop all these computers with a single chair, looking at a giant screen at the back of the room.

Sonic was amazed "Woooooahhh" Sonic gasped. Shadow just smirked, as they walked to a computer. The Commander started typing on the computer until the giant screen was showing a camera on Tails, Rouge, Silver and Blaze. They were all in bed with heart rate monitors. Shadow was clenching his fist tightly while looking at Rouge.

The Commander knew about Shadow and Rouge's relationship and he allowed it. He knew they would've done it anyway and he was happy they found each other in this dangerous line of work. The Commander wanted to calm everyone so he spoke up "It's not as bad as you may think".

Shadow glared "What happened to them?" Shadow said, trying not to burst out yelling.

The Commander started tying and brought up a camera of Sonic and Amy fighting at Tails's house. Suddenly he fast forwarded the video up to the part where Omega electrocuted everyone "The electricity that hit everyone made Blaze, Silver and Rouge to go into an extended 'napping' session" The Commander explained "they should wake up soon" Shadow sighed in relief. Sonic didn't hear Tails's name he was about to say something but was cut off "The Chaotix alerted us, using your holographic computer and we brought you all back here for medical treatment"

The Chaotix smiled, but Espio was curious about something "What about Tikal?" Espio asked. Although Espio didn't know her, he would've liked to know if she survived.

The Commander shook his head "Omega's guns were too powerful, she's dead" Sonic slammed his fists on the desk and Shadow started scratching the back of his quills violently. They didn't know Tikal very well, but everyone knew she was a good person and everyone knew she deserved better.

Sonic looked up to the Commander "You didn't say anything about Tails"

The Commander eyes looked down "Tails has slipped into…a…coma" Sonic's eyes widened, his best friend was in a coma. Thoughts rushed into his mind 'is he going to wake up?' 'if he does will he be mad at me?' so many questions. The blue hero never looked back, he bolted out of the room and started searching every room that wasn't locked.

"I'm sorry…..this is my fault" Sonic whispered.

**Eggman Sky Carrier-Prison block**

Amy's body was crying, no screaming out in pain. Dark Sonic finally let her down from the wall, as she dropped on the floor. Amy couldn't move at all, she was bleeding in most places and she was pretty sure she had some broken bones. Dark smiled as he opened the cell door and began to exit the bloodied torture fest he created.

Dark looked back at Amy "Make sure you don't fail again" Dark said "or THIS will happen" Dark laughed, as he left the prison block. Amy was now alone, cold and more importantly confused. She had no idea why she called out Sonic's name, but she was starting to see more and more memories. One that happened very recently.

**Flashback-three months ago (Chaotic Battle)**

Amy started panting heavily, she had just hit Shadow with her hammer. Amy has never had to do that to any of her friends and she felt guilty. I mean she knew it was to protect Sonic but she still felt terrible.

Amy looked down at Sonic, he was pretty beat up but he had his eyes closed, panic hit Amy fast. She quickly put her hammer down and leant down next to Sonic, checking his pulse"S-Sonic?" Amy whispered. Sonic opened his eyes up coughing, as he looked up at the pink hedgehog, Amy was speechless she thought he was dead. She was glad but she thought she had lost him.

"Hey….. (Cough) Ames," Sonic grinned, but his grin disappeared when he saw the worry in Amy's face. He tried to lean up but his body wouldn't let him and he fell back on the floor. Shadow gave him quite the beating, lucky Amy was here. Amy wanted to say how stupid Sonic was for almost getting killed, but her mouth couldn't make the words. The two hedgehogs gazed into each other's eyes. Sonic knew at that moment he had to tell her "Amy….I need to tell you (cough) something," Amy nodded understanding, still speechless. She then started to feel tears well in her eyes, seeing her hero like this was horrible. Sonic tried calming her by caressing her cheek. The both of them still gazing into the others eyes, Sonic took a deep breath and exhaled trying to get calm. "I-I… I'm in love with you," Amy eyes widened, she thought she was dreaming. Did Sonic just say he loved her? Amy's heart started thumping like never before. Amy's life was pretty much getting Sonic to say those magic words but Sonic wasn't finished "I only pushed you away because I was afraid of what Eggman might do to you if he found out or we started dating. But I wanted to tell you so many times Amy and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but I was afraid and I….." Sonic was cut off as Amy lips were on Sonic's. His eyes were wide, he wanted to pull away but he couldn't, instead he closed his eyes and kissed back. Sonic almost on instinct moved left hand to the back of Amy's head and her waist, deepening the kiss. Their lip lock lasted for a few more seconds but they soon broke away gasping for air still holding each overs cheek and their heads leaning against each other's.

Amy looked up at Sonic and smiled "Sonic I don't care. At least I know you do care for me and that's all that matters to me" Sonic smiled back he felt like he was floating on air, nothing could ruin this moment. A gunshot went off, Amy's eyes widened as she looked to her chest to see there was blood and a bullet hole. Amy fell back but was caught by Sonic's arms, without hesitation he leaned her back on the floor of the crater.

"Amy don't worry you'll be fine just stay with me" Sonic said tears falling down his eyes like a waterfall. Despite this Amy was still happy, she always imagined Sonic holding her like this in her daydreams.

"It's okay Sonic…at least I get to die with you holding me" Amy smiled. Sonic clenched his eyes shut, trying to hold any more tears. He had just confessed and now she was going to die, he couldn't lose her but there was nothing the blue hedgehog could do.

"I love you Amy" Sonic weakly smiled. Amy's heart suddenly melted, Amy grabbed Sonic's hand as her vision started going dark.

"I love you too Sonic" Amy whispered. Her eyes slid back and closed, her hand slid down Sonic's and onto floor and her body went limp. The pink hedgehog now saw only darkness.

**End of Flashback**

Amy still lying on the floor, knew who she was. She wasn't the assassin Eggman made her, she was Amy Rose. Amy tried to get up, using the prison wall as support but she screamed out in pain and fell back on the floor. She looked down to see her left leg was broken. How could Amy tell? Well the giant ass bone sticking out, like a dead branch on a tree. Amy knew she wasn't going anywhere for now, but Amy knew eventually she will escape.

"I'll get out," Amy promised "and I'll find you Sonic and make things right"

**GUN HQ**

Sonic slammed open another door and the blue streak bolted in. He looked and saw them, Silver, Blaze, Rouge and…Tails. Sonic ran to Tails's bedside, most of his body was covered by the sheets except his head and arms which were sticking out. Tails was heavily bruised and the yellow fox also had patches on his head. Sonic's hands slowly clenched into fists, Sonic was confused, sad and pissed off.

"I'm sorry Sonic," the blue hedgehog looked to see The Commander in the doorway "the electricity caused too much damage to his brain" Sonic clenched his fists even tighter, he didn't mean to say that it was his fault Knuckles is dead 'I was just angry, but now you may never wake up and I'll never get to tell you that it wasn't your fault' Sonic thought over and over.

Shadow walked through the door, but when he saw Rouge he ran next to her bed and checked her "Why?" Shadow questioned.

The Commander raised his brow "Why, what?" The Chaotix then walked through the door and quickly started listening to the conversation.

Shadow looked at The Commander and glared, a glare which could make even the toughest people wet their pants "Why did Omega do THIS?!" Shadow yelled "He was probably the one of two people I could fully trust and he turned his back on us without hesitation!"

Sonic looked at Shadow "Wait 'one of two people I could fully trust', you don't trust me?!" Sonic glared.

"No offence Faker, but we've fought more times on the opposite side than together," Shadow explained "and right now you're not exactly in the best state of mind" Shadow relied on Faker yes, and they've had good moments but in the end the crimson hedgehog had to count on one person. Himself.

Sonic eyes narrowed "What's that supposed to mean?" Sonic questioned, walking towards Shadow.

Shadow crossed his arms "You know DAMM well," Shadow pointed at Tails "Your best friend is in a coma. Your other best friend is dead. We're all injured. Tikal's dead. Omega betrayed us, for god knows why. Eggman gets stronger with all the allies he's got and we don't know what the hell he's planning. And worst of all you're 'girlfriend' is trying to kill us!"

That was the last straw Sonic grabbed Shadow by the throat and threw him to the other side of the room, avoiding all his friends that were bedridden. The blue hedgehog held Shadow by the throat again and started choking him "YOU DON'T TALK ABOUT AMY," Sonic yelled "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED HER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

A hand violently grabbed Sonic's shoulder "That's enough" Espio demanded. Sonic just got angrier, soon Espio was thrown with the hedgehog's other hand to the rest of the Chaotix. Sonic's fur slowly started getting darker and darker, and slowly increasing the pressure to Shadow's neck. Shadow using all the energy he had kicked Sonic off him, releasing his throat. Shadow landed on the floor, on his hands and knees gasping for air.

Shadow looked up to see Sonic's fur was almost completely black. Shadow needed to calm him down and quick "Sonic" Shadow said.

Sonic looked at him and glared "What?!"

Shadow slowly got up "I know what I did was wrong, and I regret it every day," Shadow admitted "some nights I can't sleep, other nights I have nightmares," Sonic raised his brow, intrigued in what his rival had to say "I'm really sorry for what I did and if I could change it I would," Sonic put his hands in his quills, the now dark blue hedgehog grabbed the photo and looked at it. Shadow walked to Sonic until he was only half a centimetre away from him. Sonic's colour started going lighter, as he looked up at Shadow "but just because I don't trust you fully, doesn't mean I don't trust you at all" Shadow put his hand on Sonic's shoulder "It's just that we only recently learned to work together. But I've learnt in that time you and me aren't just allies and hell I can't believe I'm saying this, we are friends"

Sonic was speechless, he never thought that Shadow was so guilty about what happened but he was a good actor. Shadow extended his arm to Sonic, in respect, loyalty. No friendship, with that Sonic grabbed Shadow's arm and pulled him in for a hug. When they let go off the hug Sonic smiled "Thanks Shadow"

Shadow smirked back "No problem" The Commander smiled at the scene, happy the two hedgehogs were on the same page. Suddenly a loud sniffing notice could be heard, everyone turned to see the cause of the noise.

Rouge was sitting upright on her bed, wiping the tears from her eyes and smiling at the display "That was so beautiful," Shadow ran towards Rouge and buried her in a hug "I knew you had a soft spot" Rouge snickered in Shadow's ear. Shadow eventually let go and smiled at his girlfriend, glad she's okay.

"Ahem," The Commander getting the attention of everyone "pardon me for interrupting, but we're still in a dire situation and we need a plan"

Sonic's mind was searching, searching for a plan to save Amy and kicking Eggman's fat ass. But his mind kept coming up blank, until he remembered something he saw "I have a plan" Sonic said getting everyone's attention "I'll share it with you when Silver and Blaze wake up, but it will work" At least he hoped.

**Eggman Sky Carrier-Prison block**

Dark Sonic opened the cell door and looked at the pink hedgehog on the floor "I bet you hate me right now, but eventually it will ALL be worth it" Dark threw a plate with toast on it to Amy and snickered "until then, bon appetite bitch" Dark left the cell and slammed the door behind him.

Amy sat up and leaned on the wall for support. She picked up the toast and started eating it "Don't worry Dark, I know it will be worth it once I get out of here" Amy whispered "that is a promise I intend to keep"

**Will Sonic and GUN be able to pull off Sonic's plan? Will Tails recover from his coma? Will Amy keep her 'promise' and will I post a chapter soon? Probably not**

**A/N: I hope you guys like the remake of a bit of my first story (prequel to this one) if you haven't read it I recommend you check it out, not the best quality but if you want to know the whole story then go for it. And sorry for not posting this chapter earlier, I've been extremely busy and the next chapter will probably be awhile but I'd like to thank the reviews about Tails seriously thanks and I'd also like to thank the favourites I've been getting it's awesome so thanks everyone and please review and favourite if you can, besides that see you later**

**Gamer100 out**


	10. Chapter 10: Finale Part 1 We are one

**Finale Part 1: We are one**

**Disclaimer: don't own any characters or locations**

**Summary: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Rouge and The Chaotix are at the GUN base after getting betrayed and beaten by Omega. And now our heroes are preparing for Sonic's plan. While Amy is plotting revenge for everything Eggman has put her through, as she now remembers her past. And now that Tails has slipped into a coma, Sonic is now more determined than ever to win this war.**

**GUN HQ**

Sonic stands in the command centre of the GUN base, preparing to explain his plan as he stands in front of the main computer. In front of him are his two hedgehog rivals Shadow and Silver. Their girlfriends Rouge an agent/superspy for GUN and Shadow's girlfriend. Blaze a pyrochenetic cat from another dimension and Silver's girlfriend. Next to them is The Chaotix, Vector, Espio and Charmy, they are supposedly 'detectives' but mainly they just give support from time to time. And finally Commander Abraham, the leader of GUN.

Sonic types rapidly on the computer to the bring up the files of Project-Metals and shows them up on the giant screen in front of the team "Eggman before capturing Amy, created a bunch of robot copies of everyone and was planning to kill us with them," Sonic explained. Sonic was surprised when he saw no one looked shocked or surprised but I guess at this point nothing really will shock anyone "but the Metals gained our personalities and rebelled, Eggman managed to seal them in his manufacturing area"

Shadow raised his brow "So what you're saying there's now Metal copies of all of us?" Sonic nodded "Christ another Faker, its bad enough with you"

Rouge slapped the crimson hedgehog on the back of his head "Shadow, be nice," Rouge scolded. Shadow stayed silent and rubbed the back of his head "Sonic, why didn't Metal Sonic rebel?" Rouge questioned the blue hedgehog.

"Eggman wanted to make sure the experiment worked before trying it on Metal and it didn't so Metal Sonic didn't get it" Sonic explained. The team was unsure of what this plan was supposed to be.

Blaze was most curious about these 'copies' "So what is the plan here, Sonic?" Blaze inquired "get them to join us and fight Eggman?"

Sonic nodded "Yeah," the blue hero thought it was a great plan, they get new badass allies and they had the same personalities as his friends "if the Metals hate Eggman as much as us, then they'll join and I'm pretty sure they do hate Eggman, they are US"

Silver raised his brow "But they won't be enough," Silver knew that this plan would work, but in the end they need an army "we need a whole army Sonic, not just a few robot who think they are US" the silvered coloured hedgehog wanted to save his future, save the world and save Blaze but it won't happen if they don't have anyone who can help fight.

"Well technically I have an army," everyone turned to see Commander Abraham interrupting "I could use my resources to help you"

Vector approached The Commander and crossed his arms "What's the catch?" Vector was smart, part of why he's a detective and he knew The Commander of GUN had an angle.

"That when this is finished that Sonic…" Abraham stopped for a second staring into the green eyes of the hero of Station Square "….you will join GUN" Everyone's mouth was on the floor, Sonic's eyes widened father than ever before and in a rare event Sonic was speechless.

**Eggman Sky Carrier-Prison cell**

Amy was still leaning against the cold hard wall that was her prison or as Eggman would call it 'rehabilitation'. She was still bleeding in all of her limbs and she had multiple broken bones like her left leg. The bone of that leg was sticking out and it hurt like the worst kind of hell. The pink hedgehog was wondering how she would get out of the prison block or heck how she would get out of the Sky Carrier. Amy soon heard a screeching sound, she looked up to see Chaos holding a plate of toast.

"Chaos?" Amy weakly whispered. Chaos simply walked and put the plate on Amy's hands. Chaos looked to his right and nodded. Amy looked to where Chaos was looking to see Dark Sonic, the hedgehog who tortured Amy just a day ago. Dark looked at Amy and smiled wickedly, then simply nodded back to Chaos and walked away. Chaos quickly put his hands on the Amy's broken leg and the hand started glowing, Amy wanted to object but Chaos gave her a 'you can trust me' face. Amy soon felt it, the agonizing pain in her leg making her scream out in pain. As the glowing continued, the pink hedgehog slammed her fist on the wall to her right to try and ignore the pain. But the pain quickly subsided, Amy looked down and saw all her wounds were fully healed.

Amy looked at Chaos in confusion "Why?" Chaos pointed to the antenna in his brain, Amy then realised the antenna looked like it malfunctioned "Eggman's not controlling you now, but how?" Chaos pulled out the antenna and used his hand to form a figure of what looked like Tikal "you found out what happened to Tikal" Amy looked down in shame, if she didn't try to kill her then Omega wouldn't have activated his Eggman programming. Chaos lifted the pink hedgehogs face to face his and shook his head, he knew it wasn't her fault. Chaos lifted his again and formed two figures, Amy and Chaos. The two Amy and Chaos figures then approached what looked like a ship "So what you're saying is that we get on a ship and escape?" Chaos nodded "Okay Chaos, let's do this"

**GUN HQ**

What?!" Sonic yelled. Sonic couldn't join GUN, he would be used as a weapon and Sonic didn't like being used. But then again what choice did the hero have, they needed GUN'S resources without their help they couldn't stop Eggman.

Espio was confused "Why do you want Sonic in GUN?"

Commander Abraham pointed to the large screen and on the screen showed a bunch of pictures about Sonic's adventures "Through the world's greatest catastrophes there is always one person who comes to the world's aid and that's Sonic," soon a large cough from Shadow erupted but The Commander continued "Sonic, you have the skills, the experience, the powers and given time you could learn how to be even deadlier"

Sonic started glaring "THAT'S THE POINT!" Sonic yelled "I DON'T WANT TO BE DEADLY, I DON'T EVEN WANT TO EVEN LAY MY HANDS ON A WEAPON!" Sonic eyes then lowered and he started calming down "but if it means everyone's life and saving Amy," Shadow raised his brow 'he's not seriously considering this' Shadow thought "I'll do it" Sonic announced.

Shadow shook his head rapidly "Faker, don't do this," Shadow knew this might happen, Commander Abraham always said that he wanted Sonic in GUN "THIS isn't for you. I know it, trust me in this job you're going to have to torture, kill and put your life on the line just to complete a mission" Shadow couldn't let Sonic do this, if he joined GUN then his friends would be put in danger.

Silver suddenly had an idea "Okay Sonic will join, on ONE condition," Commander Abraham raised his grey brow "if Sonic joins then we all join" Sonic and Shadow's eyes widened in shock.

Blaze stepped forward next to Silver and grabbed his hand "You're damm right it we are," Blaze smiled "you ALL mean so much to me and I would gladly stay here with you"

Sonic eyes softened "But your kingdom"

"I can find a new princess it's quite easy and I'm not leaving my friend alone" Blaze smiled.

Sonic smiled at Blaze and Silver "Thanks guys," Sonic looked back at Shadow "it's what I want Shadow, you can't stop me"

Shadow smirked "I never could," Shadow looked at Commander Abraham "Commander, just make sure Sonic, Silver and Blaze never have to kill or pick up a gun and you have a deal" Shadow crossed his arms.

The Commander rubbed his chin and came to his answer "You have a deal," Shadow nodded, The Commander looked at Sonic "now Sonic, where do we go?"

Sonic walked to the computer and typed up a map, the hedgehog then pinpointed the location with a cursor. Shadow eyes went wide in fear.

Rouge looked at Shadow concerned "What's wrong Shadow?"

Shadow eyes went side to side frantically "That's where I landed"

Sonic knew he crashed landed after defeating the Bio Lizard "That explains a lot, Eggman always liked using bases that were linked to someone or something," Sonic looked to The Commander "okay first of all we're going to need a helicopter"

**Eggman Sky Carrier**

An Egg pawn wanders down the hall with a metal lance in its hand, guarding the hallway to the hanger. There's a hustling of footsteps that can be heard behind the Egg pawn, it quickly looks around to see a foot hitting its face. The egg pawn falls flat on the floor dead. Amy smiles, as Chaos continues to show the way. Amy runs after Chaos, keeping up with but the entity of pure chaos stops.

Amy looks around the hall "What's wrong? Is there an ambush?" the pink hedgehog asks concerned. Chaos shakes his head and opens a door on the right side of the hall. Behind that door Amy gasps to see her armour and weapons "oh thank god, I feel like I've been running around naked" Amy put on her red power armour, knifes, guns and she then looked at Chaos "okay I'm ready" Chaos nodded and opened a door, this time on left side of the hallway. The door slowly opened to reveal the hanger. There was a bunch of ships, dropships, jets, bombers and an armoured hover tank that Eggman had been working on.

The two ran to the ship closest to them, the Egg jet (seriously does Eggman call of his shit Egg something?). But the duo were stopped by Egg pawns. One with a large shield and lance came charging at them. Amy flipped over the shield Egg pawn and stabbed in the back of the head with her knife. Though Amy knifed a couple more, there was too many of them. Chaos looked at Egg pawn and raised his hands and a whole blast of water came streaming out of them. All the Egg pawns fell over and electrical sparks flew from them, they were all dead. The two didn't waste time they got in the cockpit of the jet and flicked the switches to make the thrusters go live. Amy grabbed the throttle and pushed it forward, the jet blasted out of the hanger and into the sky "alright, first stop Sonic"

**Project-Metals manufacturing area**

The helicopter dropped down and the GUN soldiers quickly got out and scouted the field. Sonic jumped off the copter and looked around, it was just grass with a big factory building and the grass went as far as the blue hero could see.

Shadow walked up next to Sonic, still looking at the factory "It's strange being back here again" Shadow looked around the grassy area and started to remember what happened. He only began to remember what actually happened after he saved the world from the Black Comet.

**Flashback**

Shadow was starting to accelerate faster and faster as he pummelled through the Earth's atmosphere. The crimson hedgehog couldn't even believe he had survived this long, the fire surrounding him should've killed him by now. Shadow looked at his arm to see that his arm was starting to turn back to his normal black colour. His super Shadow powers were diminishing. The hedgehog screamed in pain as the fire finally hit his body. He clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, the fire was burning him fast and it was it felt like hell. Shadow opened one of his eyes to see that he was about to hit the ground "Oh crap" Shadow hit the grassed area, which made a huge explosion as his body hit the ground burying himself in dirt and grass. The hedgehog could barely move he looked to his left while on his stomach. It looked like he made a huge crater of dirt, Shadow started to crawl, crawl to escape the crater. But his eyes began flickering, opening and closing, Shadow tried not to but he collapsed. Shadow only saw darkness, everything was darkness and for some reason he couldn't force himself awake.

**Flashback end**

Sonic looked at his rival "You going to be okay?" Sonic looked at the cast on his arm, Shadow's arm was broken and he knew the others weren't in the best shape either.

Shadow smirked "only if you ar-" Shadow was cut off when a GUN soldier approached Shadow and saluted "what's the news, sergeant?"

The soldier lowered the salute "Sir, the area seems clear of all hostiles but we did seem to find a large crater"

Shadow looked at the soldier and nodded "Good work sergeant, tell your men to keep your guns aimed at THAT building at all times," The soldier nodded "and if I say fire, you fire at whatever isn't me or my friends. Got it?" the soldier once again nodded, saluted and walked off to talk to the other GUN soldiers. Sonic started chuckling, Shadow raised his brow "What?"

Sonic continued chuckling "I'm just thinking about YOU as Commander of GUN" Sonic never thought of Shadow as the leader type, more of the lone wolf thing. But during all this Shadow has definitely showed his lighter side.

Shadow face palmed "Very funny Faker, but we better get in there," Shadow whistled Silver, Blaze and Rouge over "alright we go in together, if we stick together then we ca-"

"Can we help?" the heroes looked to see The Chaotix standing right next to the group "We can definitely help" Charmy chirped.

Sonic looked at the others, then back at The Chaotix "Give us a second," The Chaotix all nodded, as the others got in a huddle "what do you guys think?"

Rouge rolled her eyes "Seriously them?! I'm pretty sure the only one that's useful is Espio"

Shadow looked at his girlfriend "Rouge, as much as I'd like to agree with you, we need their help"

The jewel thief glared at her boyfriend "How?"

Shadow raised the arm that was casted "My arm is broken, the rest of you aren't one hundred percent and they don't have broken arms and they're not beaten up"

Silver nodded "He's right we need their help"

"I agree" Blaze smiled.

Sonic looked at everyone and diminished the huddle "Then it's settled," Sonic looked back at The Chaotix "Okay, you're in"

Espio bowed "Thank you for trusting us"

"Ahem," Shadow coughed, getting everyone's attention "we should go in" Shadow started walking to the factory, with everyone close behind. Sonic grabbed Caliburn out of his hilt and swung the sword around, practising. Shadow motioned to the GUN sergeant and in return the sergeant threw the crimson hedgehog an assault rifle. The group approached the front door, it was a normal door with a keypad lock.

Sonic looked at the lock "Anyone got any ideas?" a bullet suddenly landed in the keypad, making it short circuit.

Everyone looked to see Rouge with a pistol in her hand pointed at the lock "What?" she asked innocently "It got the door open didn't it" the jewel thief said pointing at the door which was now opened. Rouge walked passed the group and entered the manufacturing area, with the gun still in her hand.

Shadow simply smiled and followed the bat "And you idiots wonder why I'm dating her" Sonic looked at the others and shrugged as they all entered Project-Metals.

The place was dark, very dark. Shadow put a flashlight from his quills on his assault rifle. Sonic looked at him and raised his brow "How much shit do you have in your quills?"

Shadow rolled his eyes "How about we focus on the mission and I'll tell you later," Sonic nodded understanding "Okay we should split up. I'll go make sure the area is safe with Rouge, Silver and Blaze," Silver, Blaze and Rouge nodded "Sonic, you go with The Chaotix and try to turn on the power in a control room or something"

Sonic nodded "I'm going to need a light," Shadow got another flashlight and threw it to Sonic "seriously, how much shit do you have in those QUILLS?" Sonic smiled, as he turned on the flashlight.

Shadow shook his head in annoyance "Just find the light and don't die" the two teams split and headed in the opposite direction from each other. Little did either team know they were being followed.

Three figures were on one of the factories large roof rafters. A crimson one spoke in a deep robot voice "The originals have arrived, just as we predicted" the crimson one always knew they would come, just as their leader told them

A red one scanned the two team "But in less numbers than we thought" the red figure also spoke in a deepish robot voice.

But the yellow figure had suspicions "Are we sure that's them? What if they are agents for Eggman?" he said in a very light voice.

The crimson figure looked at the yellow figure "That's what we're going to figure out. Just stick to the plan"

The red figure looked at his comrades "The others are ready, prepare to strike"

Sonic shined a light on a room with a computer and controls in it. The blue hedgehog motioned for The Chaotix to follow. Sonic kicked down the door and quickly shined the light in the room seeing if there was any enemies. But the hero couldn't see anyone or anything "Clear," he whispered "can you guys see if you can get the lights on, I'll cover the door"

Espio nodded "I'm on it" the chameleon ran over to the computer desk trying to find the right button. While Sonic held out Caliburn in front of the broken down door.

Soon enough Espio pressed the right button which turned all the lights on. Vector smiled but when he saw the rest of the factory they walked through he almost fainted "Umm, guys?"

Charmy flew over to Vector "Hey Vector, what's up?" the bee asked. Charmy then saw what Vector was looking at "oh"

Sonic and Espio joined the shocked duo "What's going on?" Sonic questioned. The purple chameleon poked him on the shoulder and pointed to the rest of the factory "holy shit" Sonic breathed out.

The whole place was trashed, the assembly lines were torn up, bullet holes in the walls and machinery and the place was covered in Egg pawn scrap. Espio looked around at the destruction "Whatever did this had tremendous amount of power"

Sonic continued to look on at everything in the room "Yeah. But if they had this amount of power don't you think they would've gotten through the door"

Vector's eyes widened as he looked at the group "IT'S A TRAP!"

Suddenly Shadow landed on the floor in front of them. Sonic and The Chaotix quickly picked up the crimson hedgehog "It's the Metals and they're definitely not friendly" Shadow grunted holding his casted arm.

Sonic looked at his rival "Where's your gun?" Shadow would never leave a valuable weapon behind, it was weird but it was his code.

"The Metals they simply took it and snapped it in half with their bare hands," Shadow growled in pain "and I think they made my arm even worse" Shadow could handle the pain but he wouldn't be able to be much help.

As quickly as Shadow finished, a red metal echidna appeared in front of the group. Sonic took a closer looked it was the metal version of Knuckles. Metal Knuckles slammed his fists on the ground, which made the ground shake and crumble. The floor beneath our heroes was flung up, making everyone fly up in the air and land on the ground. Sonic jumped to his feet and grabbed Caliburn from the floor and charged at Metal Knuckles. Sonic swinged his sword to Metal Knuckles head, but Knuckles blocked with his right hand and his other hand turned into a drill.

Sonic eyes widened at the sight of the drill "Oh hell" Metal Knuckles swung his drill at Sonic, the blue hero managed to dodge by jumping backwards. The robot continued to swing his drill at Sonic but every time Sonic would jump out of the way. Sonic knew he had to take the offensive, after he dodged the drill once again Sonic pressed the bounce bracelet which launched him up right above Metal Knuckles. Sonic launched a spindash right into Metal Knuckles head. Knuckles stumbled backwards until he was face to face with a glowing red Shadow.

The crimson hedgehog grinned "CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow unleashed a veil of red energy at Metal Knuckles. The copy of Knuckles was thrown into a large pile of scrap with a loud crash "We need to find the other Metals" suddenly Rouge, Blaze and Silver all crashed in front of the others. The Chaotix ran over and helped up the downed heroes.

Sonic looked out in front and saw all of the Metals. Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Tails, The Chaotix, Amy and Knuckles who came out of the scrap. Sonic, in a last resort summoned the chaos emeralds, Shadow and Silver walked up next to him "Looks like they found US" Sonic joked.

Silver smiled still looking at the Metals "It would seem so"

Shadow rolled his head around, making a cracking noise "Let's finish this"

The three hedgehog's clenched their bodies inward as the emeralds circled around them, faster and faster. All three of their fur began glowing gold and soon enough their fur was turned fully gold. The three hedgehog's started levitating in front of the Metals, taunting them. Super Shadow teleported behind his metal counterpart and grinned.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow yelled, launching the yellow bolts of light at the back of Metal Shadow. But before the bolts could hit, a blue force field emerged protecting Metal Shadow. Super Shadow looked to see Metal Silver with his hands raised. Super Silver tackled Metal Silver to the floor and began punching him. But Metal Silver launched a telekinetic blast at Super Silver, forcing him off his metal copy. Sonic and The Chaotix were handling the rest of the metal copies of themselves. Blaze and her copy were firing fire balls and occasionally kicking and punching each other. Super Sonic punched Metal Knuckles, launching him into Metal Amy and Metal Tails. Vector rapidly punching Metal Vector, only to have the metal version one punch the original into the wall. Charmy however was only dodging the missiles Metal Charmy was firing. While Espio and Metal Espio were launching ninja stars, trying to stay away from close range confrontation.

**"ENOUGH!"** A very robotic voice said. Like the voice demanded, the Metals stopped fighting and simply jumped to where the voice was.

The heroes ran towards the metals and stopped about ten metres away from them. Sonic, Shadow and Silver colour went back to normal "Who's there?" Sonic questioned trying to see through the shadows, where no doubt the person was hiding.

A few clanks could be heard until a familiar red yellow and black robot approached the heroes with a gun for his tight hand. Sonic almost fainted when he saw the figure "G-Gamma?"

Shadow tilted his head in confusion "Who the hell is Gamma?" Shadow admitted the robot reminded him of Omega with the colours and all.

Gamma nodded **"Yes it is I E-102 Gamma mark ll"**

Sonic raised his brow "Mark ll?" before he could ask more gunfire could be heard outside, Sonic looked at Shadow "What the hell is going on now?"

"No idea" Shadow answered. All the heroes quickly ran out the manufacturing area, with the Metals close behind. Shadow looked at the soldiers, they were all aiming at small ship in the crater Shadow landed in. The crimson hedgehog walked towards the sergeant "What's going on, sergeant?"

"Sir, a small ship crashed here two minutes ago. I ordered my men to keep the guns aimed at it and about thirty seconds ago two figures were seen in it so we opened fire" The sergeant said, saluting.

Sonic without hesitation slid down into the crater and approached the ship. Sonic looked back at Shadow "Whatever happens, DON'T open fire" Shadow hesitated but nodded in compliance. All the GUN soldiers lowered their guns. Sonic opened the door of the ship, the blue hero peeked inside. Suddenly Sonic was tackled and brought to the ground in a flash. The GUN soldiers raised their weapons again aiming at the attacker on top of Sonic.

Shadow raised his hand "NO DON'T!" Shadow looked closely at the attacker and it was Amy and let's just say it looked like she was smothering Sonic. Amy was actually pressing her lips towards Sonic's, creating their first actual legitimate kiss since Sonic confessed to her. Sonic deepened the kiss grabbing Amy's waist and hair. Amy slightly giggled and stopped, retrieving their breath with long and hard panting.

Amy got up to see GUN soldiers all pointing their weapons at her head "Well nice welcome party"

**Will** **Amy and Chaos join Sonic and his friends in the final battle? Will Sonic and Amy mend their relationship? Will the Metals also join the fight? Find out in the Finale of Project-A, Finale Part 2: One last fight.**

**A/N: Yeah I decided to do two parts to finish the story sorry if you guys are pissed but I wanted to have a very big lead up to the final fight. I also would like to say I now have over 2,000 views that's amazing, thank you guys it means a lot.**

**So please review would like more ideas for final part and if you liked this please favourite thanks I'll see you guys later Gamer 100 out.**


	11. Chapter 11: Finale Part 2 One last fight

**Finale Part 2: One last fight**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters or locations**

**Summary: Sonic has successfully found The Metals and their secret leader, Sonic's old friend Gamma. Amy found Sonic but now finds herself with guns aimed at her head.**

Shadow looked down at the crater and continued to blankly stare at Amy. Shadow didn't know what to make of this. The crimson hedgehog looked at his soldiers aiming their guns at Amy, then he looked back at her "Surrender, your outnumbered" Shadow called out.

Amy looked at Shadow "Shadow it's me, the real me" Amy called back. The pink hedgehog knew Shadow probably wouldn't believe her but she had to try. Sonic was on the ground below Amy, he slowly got up sill shocked about the kiss.

The blue hero looked at Amy with doubts "How do we know it's really is you?" Sonic questioned. Right now Sonic had serious trust issues, with Tails and the bomb and Omega almost killing them.

Amy stared into Sonic's green eyes "Three months ago you and Shadow had a fight to determine who the ultimate hedgehog was," Sonic crossed arms, listening to Amy "but as it turns out Shadow only fought you to keep Omega and Rouge safe" Shadow looked down in shame, not wanting to remember that day "you were knocked into a crater and for a second I..I…" Amy stopped for a second, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked at Sonic "I thought you died. But you weren't, I was so happy that I was in shock and then you said that you loved me," Sonic eyes softened "I thought I was dreaming, I kept telling myself that this was a dream and before I even knew we were hmmmph" Amy couldn't finish as Sonic's lips were now on hers, the blue hedgehog put both his hands on her waist. Amy put her arms around his neck and kissed back with all her might, not letting go.

After a few minutes they finally broke the kiss for air, the two hedgehog's rested their heads against each other and Sonic smiled "Welcome back Ames" Shadow looked on at the couple and smiled, happy they were finally together.

Amy giggled "Glad to be back" Sonic didn't hesitate, he pulled in Amy with a hug and Amy hugged back immediately. Shadow motioned for the soldiers to lower their guns and when they did Shadow jumped into the crater, with the rest of the team quickly following.

Rouge approached Amy when the pink hedgehog let go of Sonic's hug "I'm glad you're back" Rouge smiled, trying to avoid breaking any tears. Amy nodded and they brought each other in a hug. Everyone else welcomed back Amy and were happy she was back, but then Amy remembered something.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot" Amy face palmed, as she turned to the ship "It's clear" Chaos's exited from the ship and looked at the team.

Silver glared at Amy "What the hell is this?!" Silver was confused at why Chaos was with Amy 'Is this a trap' he asked himself.

Amy nervously smiled "Uh, it's a long story"

**Eggman's space station**

Eggman looked out at the window in the command centre, staring out at Earth "It all comes into place" Eggman smiled.

A door slid open from behind Eggman, Dark Sonic approached his leader and kneeled "Dr. Eggman, our army is ready"

Eggman turned and faced his lieutenant "Excellent! Tell Omega to begin the attack and make sure you stay right beside him"

Dark nodded still kneeling "Of course," Dark stood up and bowed, walking to the door.

"One more thing," Eggman said. Dark stopped walking, but with his back still to Eggman "do not fail me again. I let you off easy when Chaos and Amy escaped, but fail again and I will not be so LENIANT" Dark nodded and left the room.

As the dark hedgehog walked the hallway, he cracked his knuckles "WHEN I'M DONE WITH SONIC AND HIS FRIENDS, THEY'LL WISH THEY WERE DEAD"

**GUN HQ-Shadow's office**

Sonic, Amy and Shadow were in the crimson hedgehog's office, waiting for the rest of the team to interrogate the Metals. Shadow was such a highly skilled agent for GUN that Commander Abraham gave him an office because of his good work and contribution. But all Shadow did was sleep there, since he didn't really have a home the office actually became his house. But right now someone was causing some disruption in Shadow's 'home' "DARK TORTURED YOU!?" Sonic yelled. He couldn't believe it, Dark tortured Amy. Sonic wanted to rip the guy's throat out but that would be too good for him.

Shadow looked at Sonic "Faker, she's fine just calm down" Shadow knew Sonic was a little overprotective when it came to Amy.

Sonic glared at Shadow "NO ITS NOT, HE COULD'VE KILLED HER!"

Amy smiled "But he didn't and Chaos healed my injuries"

Shadow nodded "Exactly," Sonic began calming down "don't worry, we'll be able to get some payback soon" suddenly the door slammed opened, the three hedgehog's looked to see Silver at the door.

Silver looked at his friends, gasping for air "I think paybacks going to come sooner than you thought" Silver motioned for the others to follow, as he bolted for the control room. The others followed and entered the command centre. Sonic saw Commander Abraham, Blaze, The Chaotix and Silver who recently entered, looking up at the giant screen.

The blue hero approached the group "What's wrong?" Espio pointed at the screen, Sonic looked up in horror to see Station Square in ashes "NO, NO, NO!"

Abraham looked down at Sonic "They're were no survivors," Sonic collapsed on his knees, all those people dead "I'm sorry Sonic, but we need to focus and launch an assault on Dr. Eggman" all those people were dead and Sonic couldn't do a damn thing.

Sonic looked up and stared at the screen "Where is he now?" Sonic growled.

Silver began typing on the computer until he brought up the news "Umm, Sonic?" Sonic looked at the screen it was Eggman, Omega, Metal Sonic and Dark Sonic. They were standing on the tallest building in Westopolis.

Eggman suddenly brought out a large megaphone and he slowly raised it to his mouth "People of Westopolis, I am Dr. Eggman," Eggman began "you have probably seen what happened to Station Square and I will do the same HERE," panicked chatter was heard down below the building, clearly the people were afraid "but I won't if Sonic comes to face me, ALONE"

Silver glared at the screen "Like hell he will"

Eggman looked at the camera "Sonic, if you don't then all these people will die. You have an hour"

Commander Abraham turned off the screen "You're not going" Abraham said cutting to the chase.

Sonic looked at Abraham "If I don't Westopolis will be reduced to ash, just like Station Square" he knew that people will be killed if he didn't show up.

Shadow crossed his arms "It's not that simple," Sonic arched his brow "if you do go, what's stopping him from destroying the city anyway"

A smile emerged from Sonic's lips "You guys"

**Westopolis-Fifty nine minutes later**

Dark Sonic, Omega, Eggman and Metal Sonic were still on top of the building waiting for the blue nuisance that has been a thorn in Eggman's fat backside since day one.

Eggman looked at his watch eagerly and frowned "Fashionably late. Why am I not surprised?" maybe the plan to get Sonic out here didn't work. But just as the watch hit the hour mark a blue streak sped up against the building, Sonic jumped right before hitting the rooftop and landed right in front of Dr. Eggman.

Sonic smiled his cocky smiled "Hey Baldy McNosehair, long time no see" Sonic began counting down in his head '10…9…8'

Eggman growled at the hearing of that nickname, but he choose to ignore it "Well for 'the fastest thing alive' you definitely took your time"

Sonic continued smiling "When you're as fast as me, sometimes you've got to slow down to enjoy life," he continued counting in his head '7…6…5…4' "but do you know what the most important thing in life is?"

Eggman arched a brow "What?"

'3…2…1' suddenly a giant airship appeared out of nowhere hovering above the building "Your family"

Eggman looked to Omega and Metal Sonic "Deal with them!" Eggman then looked at Dark "Teleport us to THE BASE!" Dark Sonic nodded, while smiling wickedly and in a flash Eggman and Dark disappeared. Leaving only Metal Sonic and Omega.

**"Give up Sonic, you will not succeed in this battle"** Omega beeped.

Sonic pressed a button on bounce bracelet "That's where you're wrong" the GUN airship opened its hanger doors facing the building. The team jumped out the plane to the roof of the building, Shadow, Silver, The Chaotix, Chaos, Rouge, Blaze and Amy brought out their weapons.

Metal Sonic pressed a button on his arm and an army of Eggman robots appeared all over Westopolis "We outnumber you, the most logical option would to retreat"

Sonic smirked "Really?" the blue hedgehog pressed another button on his bounce bracelet and out of the airship the Metals jumped out on the street as well as a whole army's worth of GUN soldiers "Want to check again?"

Metal Sonic turned his right hand into a blade "Not necessary" Metal Sonic charged at Sonic, tackling him. They both were suddenly seen freefalling off the building. Sonic kicked out of Metal Sonic's vice like grip and spindashed into him. Which sent Metal Sonic into the floor, while Sonic was still free falling and was about to hit the ground. Sonic closed his eyes preparing to hit the cold hard ground, but he never hit the ground. The blue hero opened his eyes to see he was still in the air and about only a few metres away from the pavement. Sonic looked to see Silver looking straight at him holding Sonic in the air with his telekinetics.

Silver carefully lowered Sonic onto the ground and did the same with himself "You ok?" Silver asked "because I'm pretty sure I'm the only hedgehog that can fly"

Sonic chuckled at Silver's remark "I'm fine, thanks for helping me"

Silver nodded but was brought to the ground by a strong metallic punch, Sonic looked to see Metal Sonic who was still alive. Sonic grabbed Caliburn from his hilt and held it in front of his head, prepared for Metal Sonic to strike. Metal simply turned his left hand into a blade as well and kept them at his sides.

Sonic rolled his eyes "Show off" Metal Sonic didn't wait, he swung both blades at Sonic. Sonic managed to parry both swings and tried to swing Caliburn into Metal Sonic. But Metal Sonic caught Caliburn with his blades and began slowly bringing the sword down, until it was down to his legs. Taking the opportunity the blue robot kicked Caliburn out of Sonic's hands, making the sacred sword land behind Sonic.

Metal Sonic brought both his blades up to the blue hedgehog's neck "Any last words?" Metal Sonic asked, rubbing in his obvious victory.

Sonic smirked "Yeah, your about to get rekted" suddenly, a large hammer smacked Metal Sonic right in the head. Metal Sonic went flying down the street landing at a bus stop, crushing it in the process.

Amy looked down at her beloved Piko Piko hammer "Ahhh, I missed this thing," Amy walked over to Sonic, who just got up "what's our next move?"

Sonic cracked his knuckles "Metal Sonic will retreat to his troops, while he does that we take on Omega," Amy looked up to the top of the building "what?" Sonic asked.

Amy looked back at Sonic "I think Shadow already made that plan"

**Top of the building**

"CHAOS SPEAR" Shadow yelled, letting loose a fury of yellow bolts at Omega. Omega held up his hands in front of his body, blocking the Chaos Spear's. Omega lowered his hands, he didn't even have a scratch on him. Charmy came out of nowhere and jumped on Omega's head blocking his eye sight.

Omega began stumbling around **"Error, Error! Optical sights covered!"** Espio taking his chance threw his ninja stars at Omega, lodging them in his armour. Vector ran towards Omega and bulldozed the robot to the ground, right after Charmy let go of Omega's head.

Vector turned to face Shadow "DO IT!" Shadow nodded, he ran and jumped on the fallen Omega. The crimson hedgehog opened Omega's chest and saw his main circuitry, buttons, wires and switches. Shadow once got a lesson from Omega how to operate his main circuitry and Shadow was glad he did learn.

With a little fiddle around Shadow found the answer "Got it!"

Vector approached the hedgehog "What did you find?"

Shadow pulled out a large green circuit board "It's the failsafe Eggman put in when he captured him, but without it Omega is free of Eggman's control"

"So he'll be on our side again?" Espio asked, while pulling out the ninja stars that were in Omega.

Shadow nodded "Once his system finishes resetting, but that will take a while"

A voice came from Shadow's inhibitor rings "Shadow come in. Do you copy?"

Shadow brought one of the inhibitor rings to his mouth "I copy, what's the situation Faker?"

"Eggman's army is attacking but so are our army, we're taking shelter in an abandoned building across the street" Sonic revealed.

"Did Rouge, Blaze and Chaos make it to you?" Shadow asked, worried especially about Rouge.

"Yeah they're here, Chaos is healing Silver's wounds and Shadow I'm sorry but Metal Sonic got away" Sonic said, shamefully.

"It's fine. I'm rebooting Omega, he'll be back on our side when he wakes up" Shadow smiled to himself, happy that Omega will be working with them again.

"Really? That's great but uhhh what's our next move?" Sonic questioned.

Shadow looked back at Omega "When Omega wakes up, he tells us what he knows and when he does we'll storm the Eggman's space base"

Sonic waited a second before answering "Maybe you should bring Silver, Gamma and Chaos with you, I mean all three are more experienced than The Chaotix"

Shadow thought about it before he answered "As long as they're up for it and while we do that the rest of you help the Metals and GUN take on the soldiers," Shadow looked up at the sky "and then we'll take down that fat asshole, once and for all"

**The space base**

Eggman pressed a button which he knew would power up his weapon "If he won't surrender then he'll be reduced to ash," Eggman looked at the computer in front of him it read '1:00:00 until weapon ready' "we just have to wait"

Dark Sonic looked back at Earth from the window "After all this time Sonic, you will die"

**Westopolis**

Sonic sliced through an Egg pawn in one slash, cutting him two with a fiery explosion following after. The blue hedgehog couldn't take a breath though, as another Egg pawn with a shield and a lance charged at him. Right before it was about to hit, the Egg pawn exploded into small metal parts. Sonic looked to see Amy with her hammer where the Egg pawn WAS standing.

Amy flicked her hammer on her shoulder and put her other hand on her hip showing off her curves, which Sonic couldn't keep his eyes off of "God I've missed you" Sonic sighed.

Amy smiled "I know," just before they could do anything multiple Eggman robots surrounded them "well I definitely didn't miss THEM" in just an instant, missiles fired out of an Egg missile launcher which was heading straight for Amy.

"No!" Sonic yelled. An explosion erupted as all the missiles hit Sonic, making him fly into a concrete building, breaking the wall down.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed. She turned to the robots with rage in her eyes. Without even blinking she slammed her hammer on the ground, creating a large shockwave that destroyed the robots. Amy ran towards the broken down wall and saw Sonic lying down with rubble all around him and he was unconscious. Amy pressed a button on her earpiece "Shadow, we have a problem"

Shadow activated his inhibitor ring while looking at the carnage on the streets from the top of the skyscraper "What kind of 'problem'?"

Amy checked Sonic trying to see if he was able to wake up, but it was useless "Sonic's unconscious and he won't be up for a while"

"Understood, Omega should come awake any minute now and then we'll strike Eggman's base," Shadow said calmly "while you take down as many enemies as you can"

Amy smiled "THAT I can do," she was just about to leave when she realised Sonic needed protecting "what about Sonic? I can't leave him like this" Amy just got him back and she couldn't leave him, especially in this state.

Shadow thought about it for a minute before answering "I'll send the Metals to come and defend him, you just stay there for now"

Amy looked at Sonic "I wouldn't leave him like this, not in a million years"

Shadow smiled at Amy's loyalty to Sonic, it never wavers "Good luck, Rose"

"You too Shadow, come back alive" Amy said, a little too seriously.

Shadow smirked "I always do," soon a click could be heard, Shadow turned around to see Omega was switching on. Shadow got into a fighting position as did, Silver, Chaos, Gamma and The Chaotix. Omega eye lights lit up and he looked at his friends/enemies "Omega if that's you, say something that only YOU would say"

Omega looked blankly at Shadow **"Unnecessary, lives at risk, must make Eggman pay"**

Shadow lowered his fists "It's him," at hearing that everyone relaxed "Omega we need information about this 'space station' Eggman has stationed himself up there and we need to take him down"

Omega nodded** "Shadow, you need to know that his space station is actually the space colony ARK"**

Shadow was suddenly overflowed with memories, the battle with the Biolizard, his creation and…. "Maria," Shadow whispered. Maria was pretty much like family to him, a sibling. Shadow's eyes narrowed, as he looked at Omega "do you know a way up there?"

**"Affirmative,"** Omega answered, **"Dr. Eggman built a teleportation device in my system, we can teleport at any moment to the ARK"**

Shadow nodded "Good, let me tell the others and then we'll go" Omega nodded, as Shadow walked to the edge of the building and pressed a button on his inhibitor ring.

Metal Sonic slammed into Amy, bringing her to the floor with Metal Sonic holding her down "You have failed, surrender is your only option" Metal Sonic beeped.

Amy grabbed her hammer, laying only a few centimetres from her and hit Metal Sonic across the face with it. Forcing him to stumble back, giving the pink hedgehog only a few seconds to get up "I guess you haven't figured it out yet, have you?" Amy panted, holding her hammer with both hands "I don't surrender, especially when you threaten my boyfriend"

Metal Sonic turned both his hands into blades "Only fifty percent correct, you may not surrender but if my evidence is correct you didn't have enough time to make your relationship official"

"Well…we're still umm working it out…it's complicated" Amy said, trying to figure out what they were but ever since they're conversation only a couple hours ago it just got put into question.

**An hour and thirty minutes ago: GUN HQ**

The helicopter landed on top of the GUN HQ helicopter pad, with everyone getting off. The GUN soldiers were the first to get off, they all simply just went back inside for some rest. But the sergeant stayed and gave Sonic and the others a salute "It was an honour"

Sonic still in the helicopter saluted back "Thanks sergeant, it was good to work with you," the sergeant nodded and went inside following his troops. Sonic looked at the Metals "I think you should go to Commander Abraham, I'm sure he would like to ask some questions"

Gamma nodded **"Understood"**

"I'll go with them and show the way, if that's ok with you guys?" Rouge offered.

Gamma nodded, appreciating the kindness **"Affirmative, lead the way"** and with that Rouge led the Metals to Commander Abraham.

Sonic stepped off the helicopter and looked at the others "The rest of us should get some rest and meet up later in the command centre," everyone nodded and went inside. Amy was about to leave but Sonic grabbed her arm, stopping her dead in her tracks "we need to talk"

Amy nodded, it was long overdue "Where?" Amy asked, knowing they would need some privacy.

"Shadow's office, he barely uses it" Sonic answered.

"Lead the way" Amy said. Sonic let go of her arm and went into the building leading her to Shadow's office.

Once they reached the office door Sonic looked around, making sure no one was around and when he made sure they're wasn't, he opened the door. Amy followed and went in as Sonic closed the door behind them. Amy looked at the blue hedgehog with a serious look on her face "What's this about? Is it about….us?" Amy asked, but pretty much knowing the answer.

Sonic nodded "Yes," Amy couldn't help feeling worried about what he might say, would he reject her and push her away? "Amy I love you, but they're something you need to know. When you…died, I left"

Amy nodded knowing "I know, Eggman told me you went rogue"

Sonic shook his head "But you don't know what happened in that time," Amy raised her eyebrow "In the day time I was wallowing in sadness, guilt and anger and at night taking all that out on the criminals," Sonic looked down "but every so often I would see you and sometimes you even spoke to me," Sonic felt tears trickling down his face "I knew it wasn't actually you, but you would always talk to me about the times we had together and I loved those talks," Sonic took a few steps and caressed Amy's face and suddenly she felt the need to cry and she didn't even know why "I'm telling you this because I want you to know that I love you, more than anything else in the world"

"Sonic" Amy breathed. She honestly didn't know what to say, Amy was just tantalized by this moment.

"You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me and that's a hard thing to accomplish," Sonic continued "even though I fell into a depressing hole, I knew that you would've wanted me to go on and I did," Sonic smiled and stared into her beautiful green eyes "and when I found out you were alive, it put me through a drive of perseverance and that drive helped me get you back"

Amy couldn't hold it in, she started crying, not because of sadness but because of how much she meant to Sonic "Sonic…you sure know how to make someone fall for you" Amy laughed.

Sonic wiped the tears out of Amy's face with both his hands but kept them there, helping her just gaze into Sonic's eyes "I could say the same about you," Sonic chuckled "but you made me fall for you pretty easy"

"Well so did you, but there's one thing I don't get," Amy admitted "why me? After all the heartbreak of me dying and turning against you, why still fall for me again?"

"You're worth the fall" Sonic slowly pulled in Amy, making their faces slowly going closer and closer. They simultaneously closed their eyes and allowed their lips to meet in the most passionate kiss they've ever experienced.

Within a minute they let go of each other but Sonic pulled Amy in close and held her in his arms. Amy sighed, resting her head on his chest "So what now?" she asked.

"Well, I think we should make it official after we finish this fight" Sonic suggested.

"That seems like a good idea," A mysterious voice said. Sonic and Amy looked to see Shadow leaning on the door "but we need to ask Amy some questions"

**End of Flashback**

Amy swung her hammer at Metal Sonic, but he blocked it using both his blades "It doesn't matter if its official," Amy began "I love him and that's all that matters" Amy kicked Metal Sonic in the gut, pushing him back from her. Amy swung her hammer once again at Metal Sonic, but this time he couldn't block it and went flying into the wall.

Metal Sonic fell on the floor, landing on his knees "I will not fail my creator!" Metal got up and opened up his shoulder plates, revealing missiles. But suddenly a pink metallic figure appeared and tackled Metal Sonic to the ground. While looking closely it was Metal Amy. Metal Amy taking the opportunity, grabbed a metal hammer from her back and prepared to use it on Metal Sonic "Dr. Eggman will prevail and destroy all traitors" Metal Sonic said, confidently.

"You betrayed yourself already" Metal Amy shot back. She slammed the hammer on Metal Sonic's head, shattering it into a million pieces.

Amy walked over to Metal Amy "Thanks" Amy smiled.

Metal Amy nodded "No problem," suddenly all the Metals appeared from behind Metal Amy "we'll take care of Sonic, just go kick some ass"

Amy nodded and smiled "I will," Amy walked over to the unconscious body of Sonic and kissed him on his forehead "I'll see you soon, lover boy," Amy left the street looking for anything she could take down but a voice buzzed in her earpiece.

"Rose come in, its Shadow" Shadow said, still standing on the roof of the skyscraper.

Amy pressed her earpiece "This is Amy, what's going on?"

Shadow looked towards Omega, Gamma, Chaos, Silver and The Chaotix "My team and I are going to head up to the ARK"

"Wait the ARK?! That's Eggman's base?!" Amy asked, shocked.

Shadow looked down, still having thoughts about Maria "I just found out too, I've told everyone else" Shadow approached Omega and nodded, signalling to start up the teleporter "Rose, promise me something"

"Anything" Amy said.

"If I don't make it, look after Rouge" Shadow smirked "she can get into a lot of trouble when I'm not around"

Amy laughed, that was an understatement "I will Shadow, I promise"

"Good, take care Rose" Shadow said smirking.

"Always" Amy then let go of her earpiece as Shadow did the same with his inhibitor ring.

Shadow looked at everyone with a serious look "Let's go" Omega nodded, as he pressed a button on his wrist. A bright light surrounded all of them and beamed them up to the ARK.

**The ARK-Eclipse Cannon control room**

Dark Sonic opened the door and approached Dr Eggman "Omega is teleporting himself up as we speak"

Eggman stroked his beard as he saw the timer until the cannon was ready '0:30:00'"Why would you tell me of this?"

"Because he is also with Shadow, Silver, Gamma, Chaos and The Chaotix" Dark Sonic answered.

Eggman face turned to anger "Shadow must've removed my control device!" Eggman then turned to Dark "let's go down to meet him, shall we?"

Dark cruelly smiled "Yes, we shall"

**The ARK-command centre**

Shadow's team landed in the command centre of The ARK. Shadow looked around and remembered this was the room that he saw Maria die in. But the crimson hedgehog just shook his head trying to push that memory out of his mind. Suddenly the door opened behind the team and it was Dr. Eggman and Dark Sonic.

Eggman smiled wickedly "Well, well, we seem to have a team of traitors and outcasts," by that point Shadow just wanted to kick his fat ass, but Eggman continued "like you Gamma, I thought that if I didn't make you with an idiotic bird in you that you'd listen but I guess I was wrong," Gamma just blankly stared, not saying a word "and you Shadow and Silver, one is an independent ass that doesn't care about how many lives are lost, just as long as his precious BAT is safe," Shadow glared at Eggman "and the other is someone who is a naïve, gullible, stupid and an idiot who can't go one second without his girlfriend," Silver growled at Eggman "but I have won. Finally I shall rid the world of Sonic and everyone will know that it was I Dr. Egg-" The evil doctor was interrupted by a Chaos Spear lodged deep in his back. Eggman fell to the floor struggling to breathe, everyone looked to see Dark Sonic holding a Chaos Spear in his very hand.

Dark knelt down to Eggman "You honestly think I would let you kill Sonic," Dark laughed "that's my RIGHT"

"Why….you…swore your loyalty to me" Eggman breathed, just trying to stay alive.

"Sorry doc, I'm not loyal to anyone" Dark laughed once more before lodging the other Chaos Spear into Eggman's chest, instantly killing him. Shadow was speechless, Dr Eggman was dead and it was by his top lieutenant.

"You killed Eggman just because you're the one who wanted to kill Sonic before he did?" Vector asked, shocked and slightly disgusted.

Dark shook his head, still smiling like a maniac "Not just that, I'm his second in charge and now with him dead I can take over and rule this pathetic planet!"

"Just because you have the Eclipse Cannon, doesn't mean you own the world" Silver corrected.

Dark laughed at the silver coloured hedgehog like a moron "You do realise that Cannon blew up half the moon?! And Eggman only used that as a warning, with THIS I will destroy Sonic and anyone who stands against me!" Dark extended his hand to the heroes "You all can join me, we can rule the world and all you have to do is kill Sonic," Dark's face turned serious "I mean face it he gets all the credit while you all just get the cold shoulder. With me you can receive all the glory and be the top dogs in my Dark Empire, the choice is yours"

Shadow smirked "If you think we'd turn against Faker, then you're stupider than I thought"

Silver smiled "He's our friend, wait no he's our family and we don't turn on family"

**"Affirmative, Sonic worthy friend and ally I would lay my life down for him"** Omega beeped.

**"Double Affirmative, he is a true friend and a great leader"** Gamma added.

Vector nodded "The guy's tougher than me! And that's saying something, he's earned my respect and friendship"

Espio crossed his arms "He is a true warrior and has a heart purer than gold, I would gladly die for him"

Charmy smiled "Yeah, he's awesome! And he's my friend and I don't give up my friends" Chaos nodded simply agreeing with his comrades.

Dark sighed "That's too bad, he won't get to see you all DIE" Dark Sonic teleported behind the team and held Charmy in a headlock, threatening to break the kid's neck.

Vector got angry "LET HIM GO ASSHOLE!" Dark smiled and let go of Charmy but teleported yet again but this time he grabbed Vector in a headlock.

"Don't call me asshole," Dark whispered into Vector's ear. And within a second Dark snapped Vector's neck, killing him instantly "it just gets you killed"

"NO!" Espio cried charging and tackling Dark into the wall. But all this did was make Dark Sonic angry. He kicked Espio off him and clenched in his body.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Dark yelled. The red energy engulfed Espio and it made him fly into the others knocking them down as well. Dark Sonic took the opportunity, he charged at Espio slamming him into the wall opposite them and held him by the neck. Dark began pressuring the hold, slowly making the life slip out of him.

Espio simply closed his eyes "I'm….sorry Sonic, I…couldn't stop him" finding this pitiful, Dark Sonic snapped the chameleon's neck, leaving him dead.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dark turned to face Silver with everyone else up and ready to fight "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Silver yelled.

"We'll see" Dark smiled. Omega and Gamma fired their guns at Dark, but Dark Sonic just kept moving he somehow dodged every bullet and charged up a Chaos Spear. Dark fired it at Gamma, hitting him in the chest, he stumbled back but he wasn't down just yet. Shadow spindashed Dark, sending him to the floor but not for long. Dark jumped up and began wildly punching Shadow, but Shadow kept them out of his range and tried landing his knee into Dark's chest. Before it could hit however, Dark teleported behind Shadow and kicked him into the wall. Chaos had his turn and tried using his hand-blades but were blocked by Dark Sonic. Surprisingly Dark held him by the throat and he was choking him.

Chaos knew he didn't stand a chance he looked to the window and gazed upon the Earth and said his first words "Tikal, I'm coming"

But it was short lived as Dark clenched his eyes and said two words "CHAOS BLAST!" and only in one second Chaos was overwhelmed by the blast and evaporated into nothing but water. Dark turned to the rest of the heroes "Whose next?"

**Westopolis**

Sonic woke up and found himself covered in rubble. The blue hedgehog looked around and saw The Metals fighting off a bunch of Egg pawns but there was a lot of them. Sonic immediately got up and sprinted to the Egg pawns and slashed through a whole battalion in only two seconds with Caliburn. He turned and approached Metal Shadow "Where's Amy?" Metal Shadow pointed up to the sky and when Sonic looked he saw Eggman's Sky Carrier "SERIOUSLY?!" Sonic yelled.

"She left about five minutes ago with Rouge and Blaze" Metal Shadow revealed.

Sonic's eyes turned to anger immediately "WHY DIDN'T YOU GO WITH THEM?!

Metal Shadow held up his hands in defence "They were VERY insistent on us staying here to protect you," Sonic was freaking out, he couldn't bare the thought of Amy dying again "I'm sure they're fine" and after just saying that a large explosion erupted from the Egg Carrier and it went up in flames and exploded.

Sonic shook his head and went on his knees "NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!"

**The ARK**

Dark Sonic landed another uppercut on Silver, forcing him to fall on the floor. Dark surveyed the room the only one standing was him, everyone else was knocked out. Except Gamma and Omega who managed to get up again. Dark was amazed at how they were still standing "My, my, you both are either really tough or really stupid but just to be safe I'll go with the last one" Dark Sonic walked over to Gamma and punched a hole through his chest.

Gamma looked at Shadow who was just barely able to move** "Finish this"** Gamma's eyes suddenly lost their colour as he fell to the floor dead. Omega fired his missiles at Dark but he dodged them and spindashed himself right through Omega's chest leaving a big hole.

Omega looked at Shadow one last time **"Thank you, Shadow"** Omega fell over and landed on the floor dead next to his predecessor.

Shadow got himself up and stared into Dark's evil eyes "THIS IS FOR OMEGA!"

**Westopolis**

Sonic and the Metals were examining the wreckage that the Eggman Sky Carrier left on the outskirts of the city, searching desperately for their friends. Sonic lifted another large piece of metal and found nothing, he simply dropped it and picked up the next one.

Metal Knuckles approached the blue hero "Sonic I'm sorry, but they're gone," Sonic stopped and looked at Metal Knuckles "we have to stop and help GUN there are still Eggman robots in the city"

Sonic couldn't hold it anymore, he got on his hands and knees and began crying "Not again, oh god not again"

Metal Knuckles saddened seeing Sonic this way put his hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him "I'm sorry, but we need to go"

Sonic nodded, getting up and following Metal Knuckles back to the city but he heard a large clang. Sonic turned to see Amy, Blaze and Rouge holding each other up escaping a bit of large metal wreckage. Sonic ran, as fast as he could and hugged Amy with all his might "I thought you were dead" Sonic admitted.

"I'm not dying again, I promise" Amy said. They let go of the hug but Sonic still held her by the arms, wanting to make sure she was okay.

"Good because we need to get up to the ARK and help" Sonic smiled.

Amy raised her eyebrow "How?"

Sonic pulled out a green Chaos Emerald from his quills "With a little Chaos Control"

**The ARK**

Shadow tried punching Dark but he just ducked while also parrying Silver's kick. Dark clenched his body once again, Shadow and Silver tried to run but it was no use "CHAOS BLAST!" Dark Sonic yelled. The red energy made Shadow and Silver fly onto the floor. Dark was panting heavily but realised that he won, Shadow and Silver were unconscious and the Eclipse Cannon was about to fire in five minutes.

Sonic, Amy, Blaze, Rouge and The Metals appeared out of nowhere and were horrified by the bodies that laid around them. Sonic stared angrily at his darker self "What did you do?!"

Dark Sonic pointed innocently at himself "Me? All I did was kill Vector, Espio, Chaos, Gamma and Omega," Rouge looked at the dead body of Omega and began crying "don't look so sad I still haven't killed Shadow, Silver or that annoying bee" Blaze and Rouge saw their boyfriends and quickly helped them up, while Amy helped up Charmy.

Sonic looked to everyone "Everyone stay back," the blue streak turned to Dark "he's MINE" everyone hesitated but in the end agreed, Sonic created Dark and it was his job to destroy him.

Dark smiled while cracking his knuckles "One last fight?"

Sonic nodded ditching all his extra gear "One last fight" Dark Sonic opened fire first letting loose a barrage of Chaos Spears at Sonic. But Sonic was too speedy and dodged them, he quickly spindashed into Dark. Which flung him to the wall, but Sonic just kept spinning into Dark Sonic. Dark kicked the blue hedgehog off him and did a spindash of his own. Sonic had time to move but he didn't, Sonic just let Dark spindash him. The force of Dark's spindash sent Sonic flying into the wall, plastering the blue hero to the wall. Dark Sonic fired a multitude of Chaos Spears at Sonic, but Dark wasn't stopping he kept firing and firing. Amy wanted to step in, she hated seeing her boyfriend getting destroyed like this. But Shadow held her back and gave her a look that read 'Sonic knows what he's doing' Amy hesitated but nodded, hoping Sonic knew what he was doing. Sonic gritted his teeth, the pain was like millions of punches to the gut but he had to take the pain, he had to. Dark kept firing the yellow bolts at Sonic never letting up, but in a weird turn of events the dark hedgehog stopped. Dark walked over to the wall Sonic was stuck to and grabbed his leg. With one swift pull Sonic was on the floor, barely conscious with cuts and bruises all over his body.

Dark kicked Sonic gently on his side, making the blue hedgehog roll over til he was lying on his back "You were never going to win Sonic and I know that you thought that too" Dark said, in a mocking tone "That's why you gave up. Because you're afraid to face me" Sonic felt anger pulsing up his body, he clenched his fists in rage but he couldn't get up. Sonic needed Dark to say one more thing "You're afraid to fight me, because I did what you never could...I killed what held me back! Think about it, if you had killed Eggman all those years ago then none of this would've happened" Dark then pointed to Sonic's friends "And you never needed them, you know that! And you definitely never needed AMY!" that did it.

Sonic slowly got up, holding his arm and staring at his evil self. Dark Sonic was shocked, Sonic couldn't have survived that amount of punishment and still get up. The blue hedgehog then cracked a smile, but this smile wasn't his normal happy smile, it looked more like an evil demented one "Surprised?" Sonic's voice changed too, he sounded more like Dark "I hadn't given up Dark, I wanted you to hurt me," Dark couldn't answer he was too engulfed in anger, confusion and FEAR "because I knew if I let you hurt me enough...I could let loose the one form that can kick your ass!" Sonic was suddenly engulfed in a dark aura. Sonic's fur suddenly turning purple, his eyes slank back, he now had striped on his head and two inhibitor rings on his wrist and ankles. This wasn't Dark Sonic this was...Darkspine.

"THAT CHEAP RIP OFF FORM OF ME WON'T STOP ME FROM KILLING YOU!" Dark Sonic flew at Darkspine, at almost light speed with is fist out but Darkspine grabbed Dark Sonic's hand.

Darkspine didn't have a mouth but he still managed to say one thing "CHAOS...DEATH!" The two hedgehog's were suddenly engulfed by a golden light, which almost blinded everyone. When the light faded Sonic was no longer Darkspine and his injuries had all healed, the blue hedgehog smile at his friends. But Sonic then turned to see Dark was still standing but he now was bruised and had cuts all over.

Dark laughed "You can't kill me, Sonic! The only way you can kill me is if you take my powers and that's not going to happen!"

Sonic merely smiled "You think I was trying to kill you? I knew you couldn't die with your powers, so I took them"

Dark laughed even more "That's impossible you could never, watch I'll show you," Sonic kept smiling and made a signal with one of his hands to Shadow, telling him to get ready "CHAOS CONTROL!" nothing happened and Dark started getting worried "CHAOS CONTROL!" still nothing, he looked at Sonic with disbelief "HOW DID YOU DO THIS?"

"Darkspine is almost like you, he has a similar look, he has the same attitude and he has similar abilities" Sonic began, still smiling "but there's one power that he has that you don't and that is to absorb dark chaos energy"

Dark Sonic was shocked and pissed "But I'm pure dark chaos energy! Why did it absorb my powers and not kill me?!"

"Oh because if I killed you then it would rob my friends to get some payback," Sonic explained. Sonic within a second grabbed Dark and pushed him against the wall with his arm against Dark Sonic's neck. The blue hedgehog punched Dark across the jaw "That was for Knuckles!" Sonic punched Dark again "And that was for Tikal!" and again "Vector!" and Sonic just kept punching "Espio..Chaos..Gamma..Omega..and ME!" Once the blue hero stopped, Dark Sonic's face was almost completely bloody. Sonic release his arm, but Dark kept standing.

Dark knew he had to get out so he clenched in his body and even though the dark hedgehog didn't have any powers any more he had to try one last time "CHAOS BLA-" but before he could do it Silver pinned him to the wall using his telekinesis "Couldn't help yourself could you? I don't blame you, I'd do the same" Sonic stopped spinning and Silver dropped him to the floor. Charmy managed to limp to Dark and gave him a clean punch to the jaw.

Shadow was next he snapped off his inhibitor rings and charged up a…"CHAOS SPEAR!" Dark was almost brought unconscious because of that blast.

Amy brought out her hammer "This is for torturing me, you son of a bitch" Amy whacked Dark with the across his face, helping him loose a few teeth. Rouge kicked Dark across the face and Blaze gave his face a big 'sunburn'. The Metals were last and they were the ones that were going to finish the job.

But Dark wanted to say something first "Wait! Before you kill me, can I talk to Sonic?" Dark asked. Sonic hesitated but he nodded, everyone else walked to the back of the room giving them some privacy "listen, I know I've done some bad shit but you've got to know that you're lucky" Dark began "just look after what you have, you have good friends don't waste that"

Sonic didn't know what to say, Dark Sonic just gave him some heartfelt advice "Thanks Dark"

Dark nodded and smiled "Okay well send them over I'm ready"

Sonic looked at Dark with a serious look "Are you sure?"

Dark nodded "Yeah, it was fun while it lasted"

Sonic nodded and turned to the Metals "He's ready" The Metals nodded and surrounded Dark and opened up their missiles and fired. In just one second Dark Sonic was reduced to nothing but ash, in a way Sonic felt sorry for him. Sonic walked to the computer and looked at the timer '0:01:00' in just a few keyboard types he turned off the Eclipse Cannon.

It was over, it was finally over.

**Six months later**

"Well after the battle of Westopolis a lot of things changed" Sonic began running down a street in Westopolis "I joined GUN as I agreed and quite frankly its actually pretty good. Within only a few months I became a top agent and I even lead a covert ops team but that's classified" The blue hero stopped at a giant building with the words GUN on the building and entered. Sonic waved and fist bumped all the agents he knew and entered the control room. Sonic's eyes layed upon Tails who was typing on a computer "After Tails woke up from his coma two months ago, he became a central operator and I.T. for GUN. Tails and I were still getting over the torn friendship thing but we're slowly getting closer again. And of course he finally had the courage to ask Cream out, maybe he realised after the coma that life was short, but I'm happy for him" Tails looked up seeing Sonic and waved, with Sonic smiling and waving back. The blue hero's eyes then saw some of The Metals "Well Metal Shadow, Amy, Tails and Rouge all joined GUN. It was weird for the real versions but they eventually got used to it and The Metals even became friends with their real selves, crazy right? Metal Sonic got rebuilt by Tails and put in the same personality as me, it was hard to get used to, I mean come on Metal Sonic and I fought each other for years. But he now was like me, so I actually became friends with him, but only a little and with him joining GUN as well he'll fit in well" Sonic stopped for a minute and looked at the giant screens above him "Metal Knuckles left to guard the Master Emerald, he checks in makes sure his friends are ok and if we ever need backup. Metal Blaze took the role of the real Blaze's princess duties and is actually quite a good ruler. Metal Silver left to real Silver's future timeline, to which he protects and gives updates thanks to an invention Tails made. The Metal Chaotix joined Charmy's new Chaotix team which now included Mighty and the Bablylon Rogues" Sonic looked to the ceiling and remembered some of his friends that gave their lives to stop Eggman and Dark "The fallen were given a large statue in the middle of Westopolis and I know they would've been proud of it" Sonic suddenly smiled a he saw Gamma and Omega approach The Metals "Tails managed to rebuild Gamma and Omega and thank god for that if couldn't Rouge and Shadow would have had his head on a pike. Omega remained an agent for GUN and Gamma has joined with the rest of his metallic friends" The Metals waved at Sonic and Sonic of course waved back. Sonic left the room and went past Silver and Blaze's office and saw the two of them kissing very passionately "Well the two of them kept their word and joined GUN with me, they are in the covert ops team I lead and are very capable at handling themselves out there. Thankfully Silver and Blaze finally apologized to Shadow and Rouge and they did the same" Sonic left Silver and Blaze alone, not wanting to disturb them. Sonic then walked past his own office and saw Amy and Rouge chatting "Rouge of course remained at GUN and joined my covert ops team. She's sometimes hard to deal with but she at least listens to me. Rouge and Shadow are still together and that means more teasing from me. They're relationship is still going strong and I'm still happy for them, but I'm still going to tease" Sonic then began to stare at Amy "Well Amy joined GUN as well, mainly to spend more time with me. I managed to get her on my covert ops team (through much pleading) but Amy and I are really happy together and right now I feel like the luckiest hedgehog alive" Amy then saw Sonic and playfully winked at him, Sonic returned the wink and waved. Sonic then knocked on the GUN commander's door and when it opened it revealed a crimson hedgehog. Sonic walked into the office and smiled at his old rival and friend "So how's being commander of GUN working out?"

Shadow scratch the back of his quills "It's stressful, why Commander Abraham left me in charge when he retired is still a mystery"

Sonic chuckled a little "It's a mystery to us all, so why did you call me in here?"

Shadow looked at him with a serious look "Metal Silver came back from the future a couple hours ago and gave us some...disturbing reports"

Sonic raised his brow "Why? What's happened, has the future been destroyed AGAIN?" Sonic was so sick of all this time travel stuff, for some reason it gave him a cold feeling like everyone would hate it if they did do some time travel stuff (Sonic '06).

Shadow looked down for a second and then back at Sonic "Yes, but it's not what's happened that concerns me, its the who caused it that disturbs me"

"Who caused it then?" Sonic questioned. Shadow just looked down in sadness or maybe it was anger, it's hard to tell with Shadow "Shadow?"

The crimson hedgehog looked Sonic dead in the eye "It's our kids Faker, they caused it"

**Update: So I redid the ending because it was a bit rushed and I wanted it to be better. I'm not planning to do a sequel right now I'm currently working on a Young Justice Fanfic, so don't expect a sequel. But thanks to for all my favourites, follows and reviews for this story so thank you. So please leave a review or fav if you liked the ending and if not please tell me what I might've done wrong or what you would've done. But I'd also like to thank my friends who've supported me and gave their own ideas for this, so thanks guys. But besides that thank you for reading and hopefully I'll see you soon**

**Gamer 100 out.**


End file.
